Soul's Night stand
by Ray The Kid
Summary: Maka rejects Soul. Out of depression Soul gets drunk and sleeps with Kid. The next day Soul blows off Kid. Kid runs off with Asura. Now his friends have to get him back. That is if Kid wants to come back. fast summary sorry story is better. I hope
1. Chapter 1

Soul's one night stand

This was it. Soul was finally going to tell Maka how he felt about her. Soul readjusted his headband in his bathroom mirror. Maka was putting her hair up in pigtails as we speak. Soul planned to tell her at school. He didn't know how many people would see, but right now, he didn't care. All that mattered was finally coming out and saying it. But how to go about it was the hard part. He couldn't very well say "hey Maka can I borrow a pencil, oh and I love you" no it had to be done better than that.

"Soul, you ready to go?" Maka called from the living room.

Soul jumped at the sound of her voice. "C-Coming" Soul mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Soul ran out of the bathroom to the front door where Maka was waiting.

"What are you grinning about?" Maka asked noticing Soul's goofy grin.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a good day"

Maka cocked an eyebrow at, but proceeded to open the door. Soul followed Maka out the door closing it on his way out.

Oh Soul you have no idea.

DWMA

Maka sat down in her seat, and Soul took his seat next to her. Soul was thinking of bailing on the whole confession thing, but he kept on reminding himself now is as good as any time as ever. Class was going to start soon and most of the students already took their seats again Soul had to convince himself to go through with this.

"Maka I have something to tell you" Soul started.

Maka looked at her weapon "Can it wait Soul? Class is about to start"

Soul nodded. Maybe it would be better if he told her after school. Stein rolled in on his chair falling as usual.

Stein faced his class once he had reseated himself.

"Okay class today we are going to dissect…" Soul didn't bother to pay attention to whatever Stein was saying it had no relevance to what was eating him up inside right now. The red-eyed teen looked next to him at Kid, who was looking at Stein very intently, Soul had a feeling he wasn't listening to the lesson, but plotting how to remove the screw in Stein's head. Soul nudged the shinigami with his elbow to get his attention. Kid looked at Soul.

"You can stare at it as much as you want it's not going to disappear" Soul grinned at him.

"How did you…." Soul didn't let him finish.

"I know you too well Kid"

Kid blushed for a reason soul didn't know. He guessed embarrassment.

"Well can you blame me it's so asymmetrical" Kid asked.

"Your right! How dare he? He shouldn't even be allowed to live" Soul said in a voice similar to Kid's to let him know he was joking.

Kid glared at him. "You're not funny"

Soul still grinned "I thought I was"

Stein coughed loudly to get their attention. Said teens looked at stein in surprise.

"If you two are done flirting can we get back to today's lesson?"

"Aww, but it's not my fault Kid is so cute" Soul said in a joking voice while he put an arm around the striped teen. Kid blushed a dark crimson.

Stein rolled his eyes at them, but continued the lesson.

Kid pushed Soul's arm away. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes" Soul said as if the answer was obvious.

The rest of class went by pretty fast, luckily the boys didn't get caught goofing off after they were caught the first time; well goofing off as in Soul picking on Kid and Kid smacking Soul. Soul had fallen asleep somewhere during the lesson. Maka sighed looking down at her weapon who was drooling on his desk. She shook her head in disbelief then shook Soul awake.

"Five more minutes" Soul mumbled half asleep.

"Come on Soul class is over" Soul sprung up from his seat.

"Really?" Soul said looking around the room seeing it was true.

"Yes you said you needed to tell me something" Maka rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Maka…" Soul started taking Maka's right hand in his. Soul swallowed he never thought confessing would be this hard. Oh god his heart was beating so fast it might have actually exploded. "I love you will you go out with me?"

Maka gasped and pulled her hand away as if she had burnt it. Maka looked at her hands, a look of sorrow printed on her face. "Soul I'm so sorry, but I'm going out with Chrona?" Maka looked back up at Soul to see his reaction. He wasn't looking at her he was looking at the floor, his bangs were covering his eyes, and a deep scowl painted his features.

"Soul?" Maka said softly. She put her hand on Soul's shoulder only to have him push it away. Maka felt bad, no terrible, but what was she to do? She liked Soul too at one point, but Maka figured he didn't feel the same, so she started dating Chrona. Soul stormed out of the room.

"Soul please don't be like this" Maka's plea fell on deaf ears.

Soul was so upset. He rushed through the halls fast so no one would see the tears that clung to the corner of his eyes.

"Soul" Someone called. Soul didn't really pay attention to the voice. His heart felt like it was tearing in half. He wasn't so sure if he was mad who was he to be mad at? Maka! No! Chrona! No! There was no one to blame, but himself.

"Soul" they called again. Soul recognized that voice as Death the Kid. Soul continued to rush down the halls until a strong grip forced him to stop, turn around, and meet a pair of golden eyes. Kid's eyes grew wide when he saw the tears threatening to fall from Soul's eyes.

"What happened?" Kid asked wiping away a stray tear.

"Nothing" Soul said shifting his eyes away from Kid's, his voice came out shaky and whiney. Not cool.

Kid shook his head "Fine you don't have to tell me, but you wanna come over to my place and see if we can cheer you up?" Kid offered a warm smile to Soul.

Soul finally looked at Kid "Yeah that sounds nice"

Soul and Kid walked to Kid's mansion. Kid tried striking up a conversation, but Soul barley responded.

Soul followed Kid into the house.

"So" Soul started taking off his shoes "What did you have planned"

"Well I was thinking junk food and video games" Kid responded.

"Hmm" Soul hummed in thought "Does your dad keep any beer in the house?"

"Well yes, but I don't think drinking is going to help you with your problem"

Soul grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him to the living room with him "In this case I think it will"

"Fine, but promise me you won't get drunk"

Soul looked at Kid with a charming smile "Promise"

Lair

A couples hours later Soul had chugged down seven beers and was drunk off his ass. Kid didn't even finish one. "You know what I hate women why can't we just do what we do with women, but with guys?"

Kid couldn't help but chuckle "Some do its called being gay"

Soul scratched his chin "Oh yeah"

Kid started laughing lying down on the couch.

Soul looked at the laughing teenager "are you gay?"

Kid stopped laughing and let out a choking sound "Uh I don't know" that was a lie Kid was gay he had been ever since he realized that being with a woman would be asymmetrical.

Kid gasped when Soul climbed on top of him. Soul's hands were on the sides of Kid's head. Soul's mind was too fuzzy to really pay attention to what he was doing. Kid's heart started beating loudly against his chest, his mind going blank for a second. Soul lent down to nibble on Kid's ear.

"Stop" Kid begged pushing lightly against Soul's chest.

"Why? I know you like it" Soul licked the shell of Kid's ear.

"That's not the point your drunk" Kid moaned.

"No I'm not I know exactly what I'm doing" Soul snuck a hand up Kid's shirt to tweak one of his nipples.

"Please Soul stop" Kid begged again pushing Soul lightly again.

Soul gave a rather ruff tug to Kid's nipple. Kid yelped and tilted his head to the side while hit bit down on his knuckle. Soul grabbed Kid by the chin with his free hand and forced Kid to look at him. Soul stared at Kid's lust filled eyes and rosy red cheeks. Kid looked up at Soul feeling every emotion possible run through him. The scythe lent down to capture the reaper's lips in a soft kiss. Soul took note that Kid's lips were soft and plump. Kid's eyes were half closed as he stared at Soul while he kissed him a part of him was saying to push Soul off, but another part of him said this is what Soul really wanted. Soul trailed his tongue across Kid's bottom lip. Kid gasped, but Soul mistook it for entry. Soul tried to get Kid's tongue to play along. Kid shyly rubbed his tongue against the other's. Soul moaned into kid's mouth. Soul suddenly pulled away, to Kid's disappointment, and started to unbuckle his pants. (Does Soul have a belt? oh well he does now)

Kid's eyes finally focused on what was happening. His body started to shake uncontrollably, Kid was a virgin obviously, but tonight had actually been his first kiss. Soul stripped off his pants and threw them to the ground his belt made a loud clank sound against the hard wood floor. Silence. Kid looked up at Soul shocked, scared, confused. Soul was looking down at Kid, his drunken blush obvious even in the dim lit room. Soul reached down to try and take off Kid's pants.

Kid grabbed Soul's hands to stop his actions.

"Soul do you know what your doing?"

Soul gave Kid a confused look "I'm trying to get your pants off, but your hands are in the way"

"I know that much what I mean is…." Soul interrupted him by pinning Kid's hands above his head and crushing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Although Kid hated being interrupted, he'd make an acceptation this time. Thankful that the kiss had distracted Kid Soul reached for the top button of Kid's pants. Surprisingly Kid didn't even notice Soul taking off his pants, that or he didn't care. Soul pulled Kid's pants off and threw them in a random direction. Soul pulled away from the kiss to see the look on Kid's face when he reached into Kid's pants to stoke his half hardened member. Kid shut his eyes at the sudden sensation that flooded his body. The white haired boy leaned down to lick the shell of kid's air.

"What's wrong this your first time?" Soul asked breathing hotly into Kid's ear.

Unable to form any words Kid just nodded. Soul chuckled he had to emit Kid looked really cute when he was blushing and moaning. Kid entangled his fingers into soul's white hair as he felt his climax approaching. Kid released himself into Soul's hand.

Soul pulled his hand out of Kid's boxers a drunken smirk plastered on his face; he held his hand up to his mouth and licked his semen covered thumb.

"That didn't take long" Kid blushed at the undeniable truth.

Soul crawled forward so he was straddling kid's waist.

"Now here comes the fun part" Kid may be a virgin, but he knew what was coming next.

Soul took off his boxers to expose his erection to the cold air before taking off his shirt. Kid gulped THAT was supposed to fit in him. Soul reached down to pull Kid's boxers off then he pulled Kid's top off in one fell swoop, which could not be easy with that many lairs.

Kid tried to cover himself from Soul's sight. Soul grabbed both of Kid's risks and pinned them above his head. Kid turned his head to the side making sure to cover his eyes with his bangs to avoid looking Soul in the eyes.

Soul stuck two fingers in his own mouth and covered them in saliva. Soul nipped at Kid's neck to distract him from the pain he knew the young reaper was going to have. Kid moaned as Soul nibbled the sensitive skin while he felt Soul's hand go from his thigh to his rear. A finger slipped inside Kid. Kid made a noise of disapproval; it didn't hurt, but it didn't fell good either. Soul pushed his finger in and out trying to stretch Kid as much as he could; Soul searched for that one spot that would have him begging for more. Kid laid there waiting for something…..ah fuck. White spots appeared in Kid's vision when he felt a pleasurable sensation shake his entire body.

Kid clutched Soul's shoulders "Soul r-right there"

Soul smirked at his success and put the second finger in, and rammed his fingers against Kid's prostate. Soul groaned at the feeling of the warmth around his finger, and damn was he tight. Soul pulled out his fingers earning a whine of disappointment from Kid.

Soul lightly kissed Kid on the lips "This is going to hurt so bear with me"

Kid only nodded in return. Soul spread Kid's legs as far as he could so he was completely settled between his legs. Kid clawed at Soul's back as he was penetrated; it felt like he was being torn in half, but at the same time he didn't want it to stop he just needed Soul to hit that spot again. Soul moaned as he felt kid's muscles tighten around him, he redirected himself to aim at that spot again and lightly rubbed against it just to make sure he found it. Kid's head sunk lower in the couch as he screamed in pleasure. On that note Soul pulled back and slammed back in starting a steady pace. Kid's back ached off the couch as each thrust sent waves of sensation through his body. Sweat reflected off their bodies, the sound of their bodies colliding made a loud slapping sound that filled the room. Even in the heat of the moment one couldn't help but think where were Liz and Patty? Why hasn't Maka come after Soul? What time was it? Is any of this happening this really happening? These thoughts clouded Kid's mind. Drool started to slip out of the corner of Kid's mouth as the end started approaching. The closer they got the more Kid's insides pulled Soul in. Kid felt his stomach tighten then suddenly loosen once he released on both of their chests. A similar feeling flooded Soul's senses as he felt Kid become suddenly really tight around him; filling Kid to the brim. Their releases were not silent either whoever was outside must have heard them. Soul pulled out; some of his seed spilling out of Kid as he did. Both male's were now feeling exhausted. Vision became blurry then black. Both boys had fallen asleep on the couch. But if you listened closely you could hear Kid whisper "I love you"

This is how our story starts. Now you can leave now and pretend Soul shared the same feelings for Kid, or you can come back next chapter and see what is in store for these young men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul woke up feeling like crap, his head was pounding, he reeked of booze, and he was sticky. He took note of a few things he was cold except for around his chest and side, the roof he was looking at was not his, he was not in a bed and whatever was holding onto him was moving. Soul brought his hands to his face to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but cleared so he could see the sleeping being next to him was Kid. Fear instantly flooded him He jumped off the couch waking Kid in the process. Soul's fear increased when he saw both of them were naked.

Kid batted his eyes open. He stretched his aching muscles. He winced when he felt his backside protest. Kid scanned the room for the missing weapon, he found him trying to slip on his pants.

"Soul where are you going?" Kid asked confused. He figured after last night Soul would have wanted to stay because, well weren't they dating now. Poor Kid.

"Uh I was going to head home" Soul explained strapping his belt in place. He needed to get out of there and fast he couldn't remember much about last night, but from what he could tell it wasn't good.

"Oh…well Soul I was wondering are we going out now?" Kid had to ask yeah they had sex, but that doesn't make it official.

Soul sighed turning back to Kid "Listen Kid I'm sorry, but last night was a mistake" Mistake. That word hurt most of all. Soul offered him an apologetic look "I love you Kid just not like that"

Kid looked at his hands like they had just become the most interesting thing in the world.

"But…" Soul cut him off

"But nothing Kid I'm not gay" that came out a lot harsher than Soul had intended.

Kid's eyes started to water, Soul didn't notice sense Kid's head was tipped down.

"Funny based on what you said, and did last night that thought didn't occur to me" Kid's voice had hardened. Soul was shocked to say the least although Kid's voice may had been filled with irritation, but he didn't miss his voice cracking.

"Don't you try and pin this on me you knew I was drunk"

"And who was the one who told you not to get drunk" They were yelling now.

"Screw you I'm going home" Soul grabbed his shirt and marched to the door making sure his footsteps were loud to annoy Kid.

"Go ahead and leave nobody wants you around anyway" Kid yelled after him right as the front door slammed close. Silence filled the room. Unable to hold back the tears anymore Kid sobbed to himself on the couch. He really wished Liz and Patty were here right now.

The second Soul made it out the door he was filled with regret. He had just had sex with one of his best friends and blew him off like that, worse he took his friends virginity, and gave him his a little voice added. God he was an ass. Soul reached for the doorknob ready to fix his mistake, but quickly pulled away. Kid had made it very clear he didn't want to see him. Soul ran a hand threw his hair in frustration; maybe he would let Kid cool down a bit then he would talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soul slammed the front door shut and hastily took off his shoes not caring where they landed once they were off. A strong scent of nail polish filled the air making Soul crinkle his nose in disgust. You could hear voices coming from the living room no doubt Maka had some friends over.

Maka was sitting in the living room with Liz and patty. After what happened with Soul yesterday she wanted some friends over to make sure there were no awkward silences, but to her shock Soul never came home last night.

Maka wasn't prepared when she heard the door slam making all three girls flitch in surprise. Soul stormed into the room looking pissed as hell.

Patty was the only one brave enough to talk to him "Hi Soul where were you last night" her smile shined like the sun when she said this.

Soul stopped halfway to his room. He looked back at the blonde his expression still sour "None of your damn business"

Patty's smile was wiped off her face a shocked expression taking its place. Soul realized his mistake "I'm sorry Patty I had a ruff night" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. First Kid now Patty. He prayed nobody was next. Soul wasn't expecting her to accept his apology let alone jump up and hug him; then again she could have been trying to suffocate him with her boobs. Soul pulled her off of him gasping for air.

The girls giggled. The moment was ruined by Liz's phone. Liz pulled the red cell out of her pocket.

"Hello" Liz said in the phone. Liz's eyes grew a massive size all of the sudden "What happened? Why are you crying" Liz asked alarmed. Soul bit his lip; he had good feeling who that was.

"Kid please" Everyone could faintly hear Kid over the phone, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Of course we'll be right over" Liz hung up her cell and put it in her pocket. Liz sighed in what was thought to be irritation "Come on Patty we have to go home" Patty nodded. Normally Patty would pout and complain, but she could tell by the sound of her voice this was urgent.

Soul watched as Liz and Patty left. On their way out Soul caught the cold glare Liz sent him. That glare for some reason made him feel even worse. Some part of him was saying "Mind your own business bitch" While the other said "Kill me so I won't have to see Kid". Maka cleared her throat to catch Soul's attention. Red eyes turned towards her.

"Where were you Soul?" Maka asked sounding like a mother.

Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets "I was out with a friend" it wasn't a lie technically.

"Soul I understand you're upset, but that's no reason to go out drinking" She could tell he had a hangover. He reeked of alcohol and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Soul looked at her confused and was about to ask what she was talking about, but then he remembered Maka had rejected him the other day "Oh right that that's the least of my worries" Soul said walking towards his room planning to sleep off this hangover.

"Then what is wrong?" Maka asked.

"Nothing Maka I just want to go to bed" Soul was about to open the door to his bedroom, but Maka rushed to shut it. The loud noise made Soul wince in pain. Soul looked back at Maka irritation obvious on his features.

"It's not nothing" Maka looked him in the eyes "You were out all night, you have a hangover, and you reek of sweat" Maka's eyes widened in realization. She brought a hand to cover her agape mouth "Soul you didn't?" Soul looked anywhere but at Maka she could tell just by looking at him to know the truth.

Soul pushed the door open wanting this conversation to be over, but Maka had other plans. She grabbed him by the shoulder "You went and slept with some random girl" Maka yelled.

"It wasn't some random girl" It wasn't even a girl he added inside his head.

"Then who was it?"

"None of your fucking business" Soul slammed the door in her face.

Maka stood there glaring daggers at the door. She silently prayed it wasn't one of their friends otherwise this drama would never end.

Soul plopped down on his bed. There was no doubt now Kid would tell Liz and Patty, who would tell Maka, who would tell Tsubaki, who would tell Kim, Who would tell Jacqueline, and etcetera. Life was going to be hell for him. He had to admit though he deserved this. Poor Kid he probably would never speak to him again. Before he knew it Soul was crying into his pillow. It hurt to know he had caused Kid to cry, but at the time he was so pissed. It was easier just to say he was being a heartless idiot. Soul ran his hand through his hair, it had become a habit lately, only to finally realize his headband wasn't there.

Liz rushed to the house with Patty following close behind her. Liz wasn't sure what was going on all she heard was Kid crying and something about Soul. It didn't matter what the situation was when her meister was crying she is going to kill the person responsible. Patty was scared of the look on her sister's face, she hadn't looked this mad since Black*Star made her brake a nail.

They made it to the house in record time. Liz and Patty rushed to Kid's room. Liz didn't even bother knocking, she just ran right in to find Kid curled up on his bed, the blankets served as a human cocoon. Patty leaped on the bed.

"Kiddo-kun why are you in bed?" Patty giggled not aware of the situation. Kid groaned in displeasure, and sat up so he was visible to his weapons. The Thompson sisters almost gasped at the sight of him. Kid was a complete mess; his hair was parted funny, his eyes were blood shot red, there were bags under his eyes, and he was covered in bruises. Wait a minute. Liz grabbed Kid and brought him closer to get a better look at his bruises. Kid tried to pull away, but Liz kept a good grip on his arm.

Liz's eyes hardened "Kid" she hissed "Why do you have hickeys?"

Kid sweated a little "I uh…I was…" he couldn't find an answer. What could he say? Oh I got bored last night and decided to give myself hickeys, or I got into a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost. Yeah those sounded so believable.

Liz glared at Kid's arm "Who did this?"

Kid pulled his arm away "It's none of your concern I wanted you two home because I was bored not to be interrogated" that was a lie he wanted them over here so he could tell them everything, so they could comfort him.

Liz grabbed him by the shoulders to force him to look her in the eyes. "It was Soul wasn't it that's what you were trying to say that bastard took advantage of you"

Kid bit his lips trying to stop the tears that were begging to be released. Liz held Kid to her chest when she saw Kid's eyes begin to water. Patty came up behind him and hugged him. The damn broke loose Kid sobbed into Liz's shirt covering it in tears and snot. Normally this would repulse any girl, but at a time like this it was ok. Both weapons held onto him as tightly as they could.

Kid's sobs finally turned into soft sniffles. Liz pulled away from her weapon.

"Better?" Liz gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Not really" Kid mumbled.

Patty squeezed Kid tighter "Does Kiddo-kun want to be alone?"

Kid debated on it for a second "Yeah I think I'll go ride Beelzebub for a while" He announced getting out of bed to get dressed. Liz would have disagreed, but maybe a ride would make him feel better.

Kid left shortly afterwards. Kid rode around the desert for a while still crying as he did. The wind felt great, it's like all life's problems were disappearing. Even though his mind was cleared the lingering depression was still there. No one can forget that kind of pain no matter what they're doing.

Kid's mind seemed to wonder because he ended up skating to unfamiliar territory. It was still the desert, but he was way farther out then he should be. Hours had gone by it was getting late and Kid still had a long ways to go back. Kid turned Beelzebub around planning to go back, but it was stuck. He looked down curious on how anything to catch on his board. He was surprised when he saw a familiar piece a fabric wrapped around it.

Next the clothing wrapped around Kid's arms and legs dragging him to the culprit. Kid's eyes widened when he came face to face with his attacker "You…How?"

The man chuckled darkly.

"Asura how are you alive Maka killed you?" Kid demanded. He didn't get an answer Asura just reached a hand towards him. Kid turned his head away in fear of being punched, or worse. To his surprise Asura only lightly touched his cheek "Death's boy right?" Asura wasn't wearing very many lairs on him which was surprising. Instead he was wearing his black pants and red shirt with the fabric only wrapped around his neck.

Kid turned back towards him "It's Death The Kid"

Asura gained the creepiest smile a person could ever see. He reached his hand out again to wipe the area underneath Kid's eye. "You've been crying"

Kid hung his head in shame; his bangs covering his eyes. "So what if I was? I don't see how it's any of your business" this seemed very misplaced Asura should be trying to kill him, or use him as a hostage.

Asura lifted Kid's head up "It may not be, but I hate to see such beautiful eyes saddened" (this is where most of the OOC is)

"Eh?" that was the only sound that emitted from the boy's lips. For second it seemed like a dream. Asura could not have said that, but he did just say that. The Kishin chuckled at Kid's confused look. Kid was released from his confinements and was dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Asura started to walk away without even a second glance.

"Wait" Kid got up to his feet "How are you here?"

Asura looked back at the boy "I walked"

He gritted his teeth "That's not what I meant and you know it"

The elder sighed "I don't know how I'm alive, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth"

"You don't think I'm actually going to let you walk away. Do you?"

"I was hoping"

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to let that happen"

"Oh" Asura put his cheek in his hand "And how do you plan to stop me? I can see you're weaponless"

Kid cursed under his breath. Here he was with the most dangerous man to roam the earth and he was weaponless. His cheeks were aflame with embarrassment.

He gasped when Asura suddenly appeared in front of him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kid asked as Asura started to circle him like a vulture.

"You come riding around the desert crying. Now what could have been so bad it would make Death's son cry?"

Kid glared at Asura "It's none of your concern"

"Maybe not, but wouldn't it be easier to tell me?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"No you would have had to answer my questions"

Kid growled. He was up to something, but what was his motive? Surely he was playing some mind game to get something out of him.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" Asura pointed at himself "Nothing. I'm not going to risk my life to take over the world again"

"Then why are you here?"

"Now who's playing twenty questions? I'm just walking around getting some air. And you?"

Should he just tell him? It's not like he could use this information against him. Kid sighed "I lost my virginity to a friend of mine who ended up blowing me off"

Asura obviously wasn't expecting that answer "Sucks! So this friend of yours was a guy"

Kid only nodded not trusting his voice.

Asura started to walk away like nothing had happened.

Kid knew he should be relieved that he was leaving, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Asura stopped and turned to him "Are you coming?"

Kid blinked at him in confusion "Why would I?"

"You're running away. You might as well come with me"

"I never said I was running away"

Asura shrugged "I don't know about you, but I would. Imagine what your life will be like. That guy will probably tell everyone he got lucky and you'll be considered the school slut"

Kid snorted. "That won't happen Soul doesn't want anyone to know"

"So the Evans boy did this"

Kid slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to give away Soul's identity.

Asura chuckled. "Even if he doesn't tell people you slept together he'll probably tell everyone you're gay"

"No he won't he's my friend" Kid wasn't sure who he was convincing Asura or himself.

"The same friend who deflowered you then ran out on you"

He stayed silent.

"Fine have it your way stay here and be criticized" He started to walk away again.

As much as Kid wanted to deny it he couldn't help but feel Asura was right. He didn't want to believe Soul would try to hurt him, but then again none of the past events were backing that theory up.

"Wait" Asura turned back to Kid "I'll go with you"

Asura smirked. "Smart choice follow me"

Kid did as asked. He knew he would regret this choice, but then again he really didn't care at this point.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Liz and Patty were asleep on the couch waiting for Kid to come home. They must have been up till one in the morning last night. They tried calling him a couple times, but it always went strait to voicemail. The two were like dogs waiting for their master to come home from work.

Finally the home phone rang.

The twin pistols instantly woke up and ran to the kitchen where the phone was. Liz pulled the phone off so fast she almost broke the cord.

"Hello" Liz said into the phone.

"Hello, Liz is that you?" Kid's voice came from the other end.

Patty got close to the phone so she could hear too.

Liz sighed in relief "Thank god you're okay I called your dad and everything when are you getting back"

Kid was silent for a long time "I'm not"

Both weapons gasped in surprise "What do you mean you're not?"

"I'm not coming back I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can find someone else to be your miester"

"Kiddo-kun please don't say that" Patty begged.

"No one can be our meister but you Kid"

Kid chuckled sadly over the phone. "I love you guys' goodbye"

"Kid don't go" The sisters screamed.

The call ended. Liz was looking at the phone like it was a spider or something. She turned back to Patty. Patty had tears streaming down her face and her lip was quivering.

"Kiddo-kun i-isn't coming b-back" Patty hiccupped. Liz wanted to say no that this was all some sick prank of his, but she couldn't.

Patty gave the most heart-tearing cry then ran off to the living room to cry into the couch. Liz ran after her. She sat down by Patty who was soaking a couch pillow with her tears.

"Patty" Liz spoke softly. "Don't cry I promise we're going to get Kid back"

Patty peeked up at Liz. "You promise?"

Liz hugged her sister "I bet my life on it"

Patty hugged her back. They stood there for a while embracing each other it felt weird without Kid between them. Liz glanced down at the floor to see a familiar headband.

Liz pulled away for a second to grab said item. "Soul" she hissed. Patty looked at her sister in confusion.

Liz pulled herself to her feet. "Come on Patty I think I know how to set things strait" Patty nodded and followed Liz out the door.

Kid hung up the phone. God he felt like his heart was tearing in half maybe he should go back.

"I know what you're thinking you can't go back" Asura said only a couple steps ahead of him.

"I could if I want to" Kid reasoned.

"All you need is me"

Kid was shocked at how possessive that sounded. "Asura why did you offer to let me come along with you?"

"No reason in particular" That creepy grin said otherwise.

"Where are we going anyway?" It wasn't until this moment that Kid realized he didn't know where he was going. He didn't even consider where he might end up.

"My home" How Asura was able to get a place without his father knowing was beyond him.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" actually he knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning but ended up going along with it anyway.

"Sure go home, but I warned you your life is going to be hell…I actually wouldn't be surprised if your father disowned you" of course Asura didn't really believe any of this and Kid wouldn't either if he wasn't in such a weak state of mind.

Kid sped up his pace so he was now walking side by side with the other. "My father wouldn't do that…Would he?" that last part was almost a whisper.

Asura patted Kid's head "Even so I would still be here"

Kid slumped his shoulders. Even if his father wouldn't disown him, or everyone still treated him the same it would still hurt too much to see Soul. Every time he saw him it would be an instant reminder on how he lost something he was supposed to save for that special someone. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

"We're here" Asura's voice snapped him out of his depressed state. Kid's eyes widened.

In front of him was the Egyptian tomb he had destroyed a year ago. "You fixed it"

"You knew it was broken?" Asura asked.

"Well I'm kind of the one who broke it" He mumbled.

Asura held out a hand to Kid. Kid hesitantly took the older man's hand. Asura smirked and pulled Kid with him to the rebuilt tomb.

If only Kid knew what Asura's true intentions were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soul was flipping threw the T.V channels. He was barley paying attention to what was on anyway. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Kid. No matter how hard he tried the shinigami wouldn't leave his thoughts. If he didn't know any better he would think he actually liked Kid. Soul was actually planned on going to see Kid today. He was going explain to Kid why this would never work out and if it came to it he was going to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. No matter how uncool it was.

Maka was her room with Chrona. It didn't bug him surprisingly. Chrona was an alright guy. He never had anything against him and lets face it the chances of Chrona being able to date anyone besides Maka aren't very good. If only he wasn't so shy, but then again that's probably why Maka liked him.

There was a knock at the door. Soul got up to answer it. He looked threw the peephole to see who it was. Fuck. Liz and Patty. And boy they did not look Happy. He opened the door only to be welcomed with a good punch from Liz. It sent him flying against the wall. He'd probably get a good bruise there later.

"You bastard" Liz roared.

Soul wiped the blood from his nose. "I know why you're mad, but please let me explain"

Maka and Chrona heard the commotion and came in just when Soul was wiping the blood from his nose.

"What's going on?" Maka asked. There were hickeys on her neck. Well now we know what those two were up to.

Patty turned into her weapon form and appeared in her sister's hand. Liz pointed Patty at Soul's head.

"Wait what's going on" Maka screeched. Chrona cowered behind his girlfriend.

"This son of a bitch needs to keep it in his pants"

Awkward silence.

"Huh you mean Liz is the girl you slept with?" Maka asked.

Liz pressed the cold tip of the gun against Soul's head "I wish it was me"

Liz hit Soul on the side of his head with Patty. Soul fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"Here you can have this back" Liz threw his head band at him. Soul barely caught it.

Liz started crying. Patty transformed back to human to hug her sister.

"Thanks to you Kid is gone" the sisters sobbed together.

Ignoring the pain in his head Soul shot up from his spot on the floor "What where is he"

"If we knew don't you think we would be looking for him?"

Maka wrapped her arms around the pistols "It's okay we'll find him" Maka wasn't sure what this had to do with Kid, but she didn't care with Liz and Patty crying like this. (I don't Maka finding out just yet so I made her oblivious)

Maka took them to her room leaving Chrona and Soul alone.

"It was Kid wasn't it?" Chrona asked.

Soul looked at him in amazement "What are you talking about?" He knew very well what Chrona was talking about, but was playing dumb.

"You slept with Kid Maka told me you slept with somebody and I'm guessing it's Kid" He explained. He

Actually looked really cool when he was all serious like this.

Soul sat on the couch. Chrona sat next to him. This was not going well for Soul. Especially now that that Kid was gone. Oh god Lord Death is going to kill him. Literally.

"You know this is your fault" Chrona said making Soul even more depressed.

"Yeah I know, but what am I supposed to do?"

Chrona put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I'm in trouble to"

"Oh no is Medusa back or something" That would just top things off as his worst day.

"No nothing like that" Chrona assured him.

"So what?" Chrona blushed and grabbed Soul's wrist. He started leading Soul's hand up his thigh. Soul gawked at him and Soul didn't stop him just in case it wasn't what he thought it was.

Soul was blushing madly as well as Chrona. The scythe was thinking oh crap not another gay guy. But that thought was destroyed when he felt between Chrona's thighs.

Chrona let go of Soul's wrist but he still didn't move his hand. "Y-you're a girl" it wasn't a question.

The pink haired newly discovered girl turned away from him. "I didn't lie you all just assumed and I just went along with it"

Soul chuckled while pulling his hand away. "To be honest I thought you were a girl at first, but when you said I don't know how to deal with girls I changed my mind"

Chrona blushed. "By that I meant I didn't know how to deal with a girl like Maka"

"Like what? Bitchy"

The swordswoman turned her head to glare at Soul. "No! pretty"

"You know I bet if Maka heard you say that she would be all over you…But based on those hickeys I say She already is" Oh what a joy it was to make Chrona blush.

"Yeah, but as soon as she finds out I'm a girl she'll dump me"

Soul put his arm around her shoulder. "No she won't gender shouldn't matter"

Chrona looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You really think that Soul"

The scythe grinned. "Sure do"

Her face suddenly got serious. "Take your own advice Soul"

Soul was instantly sent back into his depressed state. She had a point though who was he to say gender didn't matter when had just recently turned someone down because of their gender.

"Soul for all you know you could be bi"

The thought had occurred to him over the last couple of years, but it never seemed possible. "I don't think I am"

"Really?" Chrona cocked an eyebrow at him. "Evidence points otherwise" She pointed towards Soul's lap.

"Oh" Soul had gotten hard sometime while he was feeling up Chrona.

"You thought I was a guy Soul"

Soul pushed himself off the couch. "I'm going to take a nap"

When Chrona became so confident he'll never the know, but man was she deep. A girl like her doesn't come around often Maka was lucky. Soul walked to his room fully prepared to just pass out. He plopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone he just going to check his messages, but his screen saver caught his eye. It was a picture of him Kid and Black*Star. They were all making funny faces at the camera. Soul pulling his bottom lip down to show his sharp teeth. Black*Star sticking out his tongue and holding his eyelid down with one finger. Kid was winking while sticking out his tongue, which wasn't very funny, but it sure was cute. Soul smiled at the picture. Now that he looked at it Kid was really cute. His eyes were so beautiful and unique. His skin was so white and fair if he remembered correctly it was also smooth. Oh man and his lips so red and plump just dying to be kissed. Soul shook his head he was getting himself hard.

Soul looked back at the picture. Why did he ever reject Kid? Soul sighed in frustration. He scrolled down his contact list to the Ks. Kid's cell number showed on the screen almost haunting him. Soul pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear. It felt like years before he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" Kid's voice came from the other end. It had only been a day since he heard Kid's voice and yet hearing it now filled Soul with so much joy.

"Hey Kid"

"Oh Soul! What do I owe the displeasure" Kid hissed.

"Well it's just that Liz and Patty came over saying some of the craziest things they said you were gone" Soul chuckled. This was his denial talking. He didn't want it to be true and he didn't want to be the one responsible.

"No it's true I left yesterday" How could he say that like it was apart of just any daily conversation.

"Why? You need to come back" Soul was yelling in the phone.

"Why I left is my business and no I won't come back"

"Kid please if this about the other night I'm sorry please come back" His voice was cracking from holding back the tears. Everything seemed to hurt at this point.

"I'm sorry too I'm not coming…"

"Kid who are you on the phone with?"

"Nobody I have to go Soul"

"KID WAIT…" The line cut off.

That voice he had heard before, but who did it belong to. Soul ran the possibilities through his head trying to match a face to match to the voice. His eyes widened in realization.

"MAKA"

Kid hung up the phone.

"I repeat who were you talking to" Kid had settled down in Asura's place this afternoon. Asura showed no weird behavior towards him until now.

"I was just talking to a friend" Kid walked past Asura towards his room. It was surprising how well he put this place together it was exactly the way Kid remembered it. Kid was even given his own room, but of course it was next to Asura's just to make sure he didn't get lost. At least that's what Asura claimed.

"A friend or Soul?" Asura asked.

Kid sighed in frustration. He felt like a husband being interrogated by his wife. "It doesn't matter it's not like it changed anything"

"Be careful you might just give him the slightest bit of hope…" Asura wrapped his arms around Kid's waist and hugged him from behind "And we don't want that right?"

Kid slowly removed his arms. In an awkward way you know kind of like when someone gross hugs you, but you don't want to piss them off so you kind of snake out of their grasp.

"Right" Kid said slowly then walked to his room. That was weird and creepy. The shinigami shook off the bad feeling he had. If there's one thing someone should never do it's ignore their instincts.

Ray: not proud of this chapter but it works I realize Chrona wouldn't let Soul feel him/her up like that but I thought it was better then just having him/her blurt out I'm a girl


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kid had been staying with Asura for only of couple days and yet it felt like years. Every time Kid walked by him he would always find some excuse to touch him. It was getting really creepy. Now whenever Kid talked to Asura about going back he would yell and throw Kid in his bedroom to think about what he did. The longer he stayed the worst it got. He was deeply regretting his choice now facing Soul was sounding a lot better now.

"Kid you feeling any better?" speak of the devil. Kid was currently in his room. He had made up a lie that he was sick to avoid physical contact with Asura. It would be a lot more affective if he didn't come knocking at his door every ten seconds asking if he was okay.

"A little" Kid faked a cough.

"Come out when you're feeling well"

Kid only relaxed when Asura's footsteps could no longer be heard. Kid's room was actually very spacious even more than his at home. The gigantic bed he was laying on barley took up one-fifth of the room. The bed was set up so the head was against the wall and centered in the middle. The blankets on the bed were like the ones he had at home; black and white. There were too many pillows to count. A black night stand was to the right. The contents were just a couple books and papers nothing special. The dresser at the left lower corner of the room was bigger than most dresser's certainly not bigger than his, but Kid was surprised to find out that the drawers had already been full, but with women's clothing. It made Kid wonder if Asura had been living with a lady. There was a closet near the end of the room. And finally the room connected to the bathroom. Asura had to have added his own features because Kid highly doubted these were in the original structure of the building.

There was another knock on the door "You any better"

"Not since the last time you checked" Kid tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but it was hard when you were this annoyed.

"Can I come in?" even if he said no he was pretty sure he would come in anyway.

Kid took a second to bury himself with blankets and pillows. He at least had to give an effort to seem sick. "Come in"

Not a second later Asura opened the door. Without even asking Asura put a hand to Kid's head. "You are pretty warm" you would think he would realize that's because he was surrounded by blankets.

"What are you wearing under there" Asura tried to pull the blankets away to look, but Kid kept a good grip on them.

"The same thing I had when I came here" He hadn't brought any other clothes with him so he didn't understand the point in asking.

Asura walked to the dresser and searched the drawers for something else for Kid to wear. A minute later he pulled out a tank top and shorts.

Kid instantly hid his head under the covers. "I'm not wearing girl clothes"

"Better you wear girl clothes than that suit you're always wearing not to mention it's unsanitary for you to stay in the same clothes"

He had a point, but still how much humiliation can one person take. Asura pulled the blankets off of him before Kid could get a grip on them.

He threw the clothes to Kid "Put them on" it was an order.

"Fine" he waited. "You can leave"

Asura shook his head at the younger boy. "So you can pass out on the floor no way"

Kid's face cheeks flared from embarrassment. "Can you at least turn around"

The elder nodded and turned around. Kid sighed in relief and got up to take off his clothes. Kid wasn't facing Asura when he was changing. He should have been because the second Kid turned his back to him he turned around. A devious smirk appeared on Asura's face when Kid removed his shirt revealing his flawless back. His skin a milky white that was gorgeous. Thanks to his reaper body not a scar or bruise stayed. Next went the pants Kid's legs were slimmer than most boys. He had defined muscles from years of training. Now that the pants were gone Asura could see the young man had a round bottom. Perfect uke. Asura turned back around to avoid getting caught.

"Done" Kid announced as soon as he finished putting his shirt on.

Asura turned around acting like he hadn't seen anything. "Not bad" he complimented.

Out of reflex Kid covered himself. He was never this shy before in fact he could walk around naked and not give a damn. But there was something about this environment that made him so uncomfortable. Without a word Kid climbed back into the bed covering himself neck deep in blankets.

Asura put his hand to Kid's forehead again. "See it's already gone down"

Kid's only response was a weak nod. He could already feel sleep taking him over. Asura noticing Kid's half asleep state took advantage of this moment to steal a small kiss from him.

The kiss served as some kind of taser because Kid sat up and held his hands over his mouth. Asura had just kissed him. ASURA HAD JUST KISSED HIM. Confusion was one thing he felt, but fear seemed to dominate his senses. "Y-you…I…" He couldn't think of something to say.

Asura pushed him back into a laying position. He tried to kiss Kid again, but Kid jerked his head in another direction. Asura frowned down at the reaper who was now covering his mouth with the blankets. He sighed irritably "I don't think you realize your position here Kid"

Kid cocked an eyebrow 'position' what was that supposed to mean?

Asura seemed to hear Kid's silent question because he explained "You are my personal sex toy"

Kid jumped out of the bed and kept his back pressed to the wall farthest from the elder. Sweat was visible on Kid. He was scared out of his mind right now. This certainly was not what he signed up for. "I am no such thing and I demand you let me go home"

Asura stood up. He obviously didn't like that response. "I will not be letting you go anywhere like I said you are mine" Asura walked closer to Kid. He grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him to the bed.

The last thing Kid registered was his back hitting the mattress. Everything went in slow motion from the point of the sound of the springs to the pain of his backside. The pain that Kid would have to endure is something no living creature should have to go threw.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lord Death was in the death room. He had been made aware of Kid's disappearance, but couldn't find him. This shouldn't be possible Kid's soul wavelength was always easy to find. It was like something was blocking it. Liz and Patty didn't tell Lord Death Kid ran away or why. Although telling Lord Death would totally help get back at Soul confessing that Kid left on his own would break his father's heart.

Lord Death sat in his chair. His head hung low in misery. Spirit was right next to him. As a father himself he could understand Lord Death was probably ready to crawl into a hole and cry. Just the thought of Maka missing made his heart hurt.

"Don't worry Lord Death we'll find him. We have already sent out four groups to searching for him." As much as Spirit wanted to believe it was true he couldn't be sure. The fact that they couldn't sense Kid's soul wavelength was a bad sign.

"Kiddo" Shinigami-sama whined. He had been whining Kid's nickname for a while now. That was expected though Kid was Lord Death's whole life. When the young reaper was first born Lord Death never let him out of his sight. He was always bragging how cute and smart Kiddo was. An image of Kiddo as a baby popped into Lord Death's head. His face was pale with bright pink cheeks, his hair still hadn't received his stripes, and he had a little bit of baby fat. He thought of the time Kiddo had taken his first steps; his legs got really wobbly and he would hang on to his dad's pants to keep himself steady when he needed it. Kid's first words had been daddy.

"Kiddo" Lord Death continued to sulk. Spirit patted the reaper on his back to comfort him. They needed to get Kid back soon because a silly Lord Death is one thing, but a depressed one was another.

The mirror in front of them glitches to show someone was trying to contact them. Lord Death prayed for Kid's face to show up on that screen. What he got was the opposite of what he wanted. Asura's face showed up on the screen.

"How the hell are you alive my baby kicked your ass" Spirit yelled.

Asura chuckled. Mostly at the severely upset Lord Death. "Happy to see me"

"Quite the opposite really" Lord Death said.

Asura shook his head. "Manners or else I won't let you see your son"

Lord Death jumped out of his seat and in front of the mirror. "You have Kiddo?" Lord Death hissed using his original voice.

"Indeed I do" Asura's smirk never left his face. Seeing Lord Death like this was truly a dream come true.

"Let me see him" Shinigami-sama demanded.

The smirk on the Kishins face grew wider. "On one condition…You take off that ridicules mask"

Lord Death sighed in defeat and brought his hands up to take off his mask. If only the world could have seen Lord Death without his mask it was a sight most people would kill for. Kid was the spitting image of his father. The stripes on his head were connected and Lord Death's face was more mature than Kid's, but the resemblance was strong.

"Spirit" Lord Death called.

"Yes sir" Spirit snapped out of his trance. Even The skirt chasing death scythe was hypnotized by lord Death's good looks.

"Leave me be."

"Are you sure?"

"Just go." He didn't turn around to look at his scythe just glared at the image of Asura.

Spirit nodded even though he couldn't see it and left.

"It's been too long Lord Death"

"Too soon is more like it"

"I must ask why you keep your face covered up?"

"Because only the ones I love should be given the privilege of seeing my face" That may have sounded a little vein, but even he knew he was good looking.

"It's a shame I had to make an enemy of you then… Oh well Kid will look like that soon enough"

"You are not to lay a hand on Kiddo" Lord Death screamed.

"Too late for that" Asura chuckled at the dumbfounded look on the other male's face.

"I will kill you" The reaper's eyes flamed with anger. His blood was boiling to the point it could be mistaken for magma.

"Now now let's not freak out or I won't let you see Kid"

That seemed to be the only thing to tame the raging reaper. "Fine let me see him"

"Be right back" Asura announced leaving the room.

Lord Death was scared and relieved. Scared because Kid was probably in the worst condition. Relieved because at least he knew where Kid was and that he was alright.

Asura came back a leash in his hand. He tugged on the rope to bring Kid into view.

"KIDDO"

"Dad" was Kid's weak response. Kid's clothes were torn and messy. His hair was in knots and tangles. He had been blindfolded. Lord Death wanted to take the blindfold off so he could see Kid's golden eyes. He wanted to rip out Asura's heart even more.

"Kiddo its daddy" Lord Death's voice softened a great percentage.

"Dad" Kid smiled. His mouth had a bit of blood running down the corner. Lord Death wanted to cry. He actually was crying. He had a gloved hand pressed against the glass desperate to hug his son.

"Believe it or not this was all from one night" Asura chuckled darkly.

"You motherfucker" this was the only time he had ever resorted to cussing.

"You should be thankful the poor thing was in tears when I found him lost his virginity to somebody who didn't even care about him"

"Like he's in any better condition now…Wait what" did he hear that right? Kid lost his virginity. "Who took his virginity?"

Asura smirked at Lord Death. Moments like these were what he lived for. "Now I can't seem to remember the name what was it Kid" Kid hung his head in same. "Oh yeah Soul Eater Evans" the line disconnected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul and Maka were sitting in class "I'm telling you it was him I would recognize that voice anywhere"

"Soul I doubt you heard Asura over the phone"

The second Soul recognized the voice from last night he ran off to tell Maka, but she didn't believe him.

An announcement interrupted their conversation. Spirit was talking and he looked scared.

"Would Soul Eater come down here Maka may as well"

CRASH "When I get my hands on him I'll rip his throat out no I'll slice him no I'll rip him apart with my own hands" Everyone could see Lord Death throwing stuff in the background. "I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget"

"Soul Eater and Maka Alburn to the death room" Spirit repeated.

"AHH what the hell"

"No Lord Death put Sid down" the announcement ended.

Soul gulped. This was not a good sign.

"What did you do?" Maka asked as the two started walking down the hall.

"You'll find out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul hid behind Maka as they walked into the death room. Lord Death stood there his mask still off. His face practically read anger.

"Maka come over here sweetie" Spirit called from the side of the room. He was pretty much begging Maka to get over there. Maka walked like a zombie to her dad distracted by Lord Death's face.

Soul shuddered. He was going to die. This was the end. Goodbye everyone.

"REAPER…" Oh god here it comes. This is going to hurt. "CHOP"

Lord Death slammed his head in with his gloved hand. Smirking when he saw Soul double over in pain.

"I'm guessing you know" Soul groaned.

"Yes" Death hissed. He delivered another reaper chop.

"What did Soul do?" Maka asked her dad.

"Not sure I just came in and Lord Death was tearing the room apart screaming he wanted Soul" Spirit whispered to his daughter.

Soul stood up a little wobbly on his feet. "Listen if I could just see Kid I would make it up to him"

Death glared down at the scythe. "Do you know where the hell he is right now?"

Soul figured he knew the answer to this and he was praying he was wrong. "With Asura" He gripped his jeans hoping that Lord Death would say no.

"How did you know?"

Soul dropped to his knees tears beginning to escape his eyes. This was awful worst thing ever.

Death felt no pity for him. This boy had caused him to lose the most precious person in his life. As far as he was concerned Soul deserved everything that was going to come at him.

Maka and Spirit were slowly putting the pieces together. Slowly being the keyword.

"It's my fault Kid is gone I'll get him back I promise"

"Soul how is Kid running away your fault?" Maka asked.

Soul was tired of all the secrets all the drama all the pain, so he blurted out something without thinking. "I fucked Kid then blew him off. Are you happy?"

Both Maka and Spirit stood there dumbstruck. Everything went to an awkward silence. Silence can be suffocating sometimes. This is one of those times. They all wished someone would break the ice.

"Do you really want to make it up to Kid?" Lord Death asked raising an eyebrow.

"More than anything" Soul really did want to patch things up with Kid. All he could think about was Kid. The guilt was eating him up inside.

"I know my son Soul. Saving him isn't going to be enough to make him forgive you"

Soul blushed a bright red. That got everybody's attention. "I hadn't planned on just saving him"

"Oh" Lord Death crossed his arms over his chest. "And what were you planning"

"Well…" he gulped. "I was planning t-to ask him out"

I hate how I ended it like this because it sounds so cheesy, but I couldn't come up with anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No" Lord Death said.

"What do you mean no?" Soul asked.

"Kiddo is too young to date" Lord Death turned his back to Soul.

"He's sixteen"

"In shinigami years that's barley a year"

"Like you didn't date at sixteen"

"No I started dating when I was 600" Soul glared daggers at Death's back… Never in his life had he thought he would ever be in the situation he is in today.

"If I may intervene," Sprite asked. Neither Soul nor Lord Death gave any indication otherwise. "Why don't you let Kid decide?"

Lord Death turned around to face Soul again. "Fine, but I'm sure Kiddo won't even give you the time of day"

"I'm too cool to be rejected." Soul was actually worried. He hurt Kid really bad. He wouldn't even give himself a second chance.

"May me and Soul be the ones to look for Kid?" Maka asked. She wanted her weapon to have Kid but chances are Kid's not going to cave that easy so saving him will at least increase his chances.

Shinigami-sama smiled for the first time since Kid left. "You two, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, patty, and Chrona will be assigned to this mission"

Maka bowed to Lord Death. "Thank you. We'll gather the others and leave as soon as possible"

Maka started pulling Soul out the door. Hitting him over the head the whole way there. "You idiot if you would learn to keep it in your pants we wouldn't be in this mess"

"OW OW OW"

Lord Death sighed loudly when they left. "I sure hope they get him back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire team gathered at the front of the school. "Okay listen up" Maka announced at the top of the steps. "Because Soul is an idiot manwhore we have to save Kid" Soul would punch her if she weren't a girl.

"Newsflash Maka we all know Kid's gone. It's finding him that's the problem" Black*Star pointed out.

Maka crossed her arms over her chest irritated by Black*Star's comment. "Yes, but now finding Kid is even more important. We recently discovered he's with Asura."

"What" Patty and Liz screamed in unison. Their miester disappearing was bad enough, but to know he's with the most dangerous man to have ever lived made it that much more frightening.

Maka nodded. "Now you see why we have to leave now. Who knows what Kid's condition is right now. If we don't find him soon it might be too late."

Everyone nodded in understanding. This search couldn't be slowed down for a minute more than one life could be at stake. This would be the second time fighting Asura. Hopefully Maka's Kishin hunter would put an end to him for good.

"Okay" Black*Star sat up from the spot he was sitting at on the steps. "I'm tired of Maka stealing the spot light from me so let's find Kid and kick Asura's ass"

That was all that needed to be said. The group of teens left the school in search of their lost friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What makes you so sure Kid's out here?" Maka asked as Liz led the way.

"Kid said he was going to go for a ride on Beelzebub before he disappeared, so our best bet is out here" Liz had a map in her hand that she kept flipping around.

They had been searching for Kid only about eight hours and still not a sign of him. Everyone was getting tired, except for the highly energetic Black*Star. It was getting late and the temperature was dropping.

Soul looked over to Chrona. She hadn't said a word since they left. Based on look on her face she was nervous, then again when didn't Chrona look nervous. Soul nudged the pinkett next to him. "You okay?"

"N-not really" Chrona stuttered.

"Have you told Maka yet?" Soul asked. The answer to that was obvious, but didn't hurt to check.

"N-no"

"Well you better. It's going to be awkward if she gets that dress up and realizes you're lacking a certain part of the male anatomy"

"What is Chrona missing?" Soul and Chrona flinched when Tsubaki's voice was heard behind them.

"Uh…he misses Stein" Chrona looked at him in disbelief. What the hell? Why on earth would she miss Stein? If anything, the guy creeped her out.

"Umm why?" Tsubaki asked thinking the same thing as Chrona.

"You know Stein acts like a father figure towards Chrona. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Stein could be chrona's real father too based by the way Medusa was flirting with him."

Chrona wanted to scream idiot even though it was out of character for her. But come on Stein didn't even know her mother back before Chrona was born.

"Oh…right" Tsubaki walked away still unconvinced.

Both teens sighed in relief. "Anyways, Maka, when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon I hope"

"You better" Soul patted her on the back, then went to help Liz figure out how to use the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had gone down and the teenagers camped out. Their term of camping out was just sleeping outside. They didn't need tents or any kind of cover just a fire. The DWMA was smart to teach them these skills.

Black*Star had finally calmed down and was sleeping quietly in Tsubaki's lap. Okay, maybe not so quietly he snores like a bear, but better than his screaming. Maka and Chrona were asleep. Maka's head was on Chrona's shoulder while Chrona's head was on Maka's.

Soul Liz and Patty were still awake. Soul tried to avoid the glares the weapons were sending; Patty's was especially bad.

"So" Soul stared. "You guys tired yet?" shut up. It was the first thing that popped into his mind.

"No it's hard to sleep when we know Kid's somewhere out there getting abused by the worst man who ever lived." Liz hissed.

Soul's eyes darted around trying to find a new topic. Finding nothing else, Soul figured he might as well apologize to them. Soul took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You guys know I'm sorry right?"

The sisters stuck their tongues out at him. "Like we care"

Soul smiled sadly. "I don't blame you. I haven't even forgiven myself, but I do want to make it up to Kid. I don't know if I could say I'm in love with him, but I know I want to be with him. I mean there isn't a second that goes by that I don't think about him. My dreams have turned into nightmares because of what I've done."

Liz and Patty's eyes softened a small measure. "How do we know you're just saying that" Liz asked. The care in his face looked genuine, but they still weren't convinced.

"Guess you'll have to wait till I ask him out" Soul lied down on the sand.

"You think Kid is going to date you after what you did?" Patty asked.

Soul stared up at the sky. "I don't know for sure, but even though my memory is little foggy from that night I'm almost positive I heard Kid say he loved me."

Liz put her cheek in her palm. "You know it's not going to be that easy. Kid can hold a grudge.," she remembered when Black*Star broke the school the second time Kid still hasn't forgiven the assassin.

Soul turned to her with a big grin. "You sound like Lord Death."

The twin pistols actually laughed a little. Maybe Soul wasn't so bad, but Kid was like a girl when it came to break-ups. He would do whatever it took to make that guy's life a living hell. This would be an interesting turnout.

Soul looked back at the sky all amusement in his features gone. "I know it won't be easy and I know what I did was heartless and stupid, but Kid can kick me punch me beat the crap out of me and I still won't give up on him. I thought I loved Maka, but it turns out I only felt a strong affection towards her. It was nothing like the feelings I'm having for Kid right now. I don't care what I have to do to get him to forgive me I'll do it even if it means I die."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week. Still no sign of Kid. They had already searched far away from school grounds and yet nothing was even giving them a hint. The group was growing more and more impatient. They were starting to think Kid wasn't even out here.

Meanwhile Soul was losing it, no matter what he did Kid swamped his mind. Before it was fine he knew he held feelings for Kid, but now they were dark depressing thoughts. Images of Kid dead flooded his mind all the time and if they weren't images of Kid splattered in blood they were images of Kid moaning under him. He preferred the dirty ones of course, but they didn't help with traveling. You ever tried hiding a hard on while walking? It's not easy.

Soul sighed in frustration. What kind of frustration he wasn't sure, but pretty sure in was multiple ones. His skin burned from the hot smiling sun. His feet ached from the walking. He wanted to take his motorcycle but the others denied him that privilege. His ears hurt from Black*Star's constant yelling. And his head hurt from the hundreds of Maka-chops he had already received. Good thing Kid was worth it.

"Soul will you stop" Maka interrupted Soul's thoughts. He hadn't realized the others had stopped moving.

Maka glared at him as Soul looked around confused. "If you haven't noticed it's getting late. We'll start again tomorrow" in fact, it was getting late. The sky resembled a navy blue. The last thing he wanted to do was stop. A week missing is way too long in Soul's book they had to keep moving.

Noticing Soul's reluctance Maka pulled Soul back over to the group by the collar of his jacket. She could understand the desperation Soul was feeling, but that was no excuse to push himself to the breaking point.

Soul sat silently in a circle with his friends. For some reason they were more comfortable in a circle when they called it quiets for the night.

As usual Black*Star would sit next to Tsbaki; sometimes he would end up sleeping in her lap. Soul would sit between Black*Star and Liz, then Patty would be next to Liz. Maka sits next to Tsubaki and finally chrona sat between Patty and Maka. Speaking of Chrona she still hadn't come clean about her gender and Soul was bugging her about it everyday. Chrona wanted Maka to know more than anything, but the fear of rejection overtook her every time.

Soul looked over at Chrona who looked like she had just killed a child. He could tell what she was thinking about, based on the fact that he had that look on his face most of the time. Soul wanted nothing more than to hug the poor girl. She obviously wanted the best for Maka and didn't want to hurt her, but Maka needed to know she was a girl.

"I gotta take a leek. Chrona come with me will you?" Soul asked. Chrona flinched at the sound of his voice but nodded and followed Soul to a far away distance.

"Be careful Maka he might be after your boyfriend next" Liz said once the two were out of hearing distance.

"No. I think this experience has effected Soul too much for him to try anything" Maka knew her weapon too well. She could tell Soul and Chrona were keeping something from her. At first she suspected they had been cheating, but seeing how Soul is so desperate to get Kid back she highly doubted it. Whatever it was, it was driving Chrona crazy and she wasn't going to pressure him into telling her. (remember Maka refers to Chrona as a guy)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul had Chrona follow him to a safe distance away from the others. "Chrona this is going on too long you have to tell Maka because if you don't I will." Soul gave her the sternest look he could muster up. Soul had found it hard to give Chrona a hateful look after they had become close friends. Something about her just made it hard; it was like hitting a puppy. You couldn't do it.

Chrona gave him the cutest pout. Soul tried not to let his stern look falter, but it was hard with Chrona. It made Soul wonder what Kid would look like if he pouted. Damn it there he went with Kid again.

"I want to Soul. You know I do. Its just I'm scared of how she'll react." Chrona was on the verge of tears. The possibility that were running through her head were not good ones.

He didn't know what to tell her. He had never been in that kind of situation before. Granted he was in a worse one right now. "Chrona the longer you hold it in the worse possible outcome." it was ironic how he was the voice of reason.

Chrona sniffled and looked up to Soul. Lately her and Soul's relationship had skyrocketed. It made her feel like someone else besides Maka really cared for her. It was a great change in feeling. "Even if Maka hates me when I tell her will you still be my friend?"

Soul hit her shoulder playfully. "Of course, but you don't need to hear that because she won't hate you." He couldn't say for sure, but Maka wasn't the type of girl to hate someone over a dirty little secret.

That was all the encouragement that Chrona needed. Tonight she would confess and nothing would stop her.

Soul and Chrona walked back to the group. Maka was the only one still awake. Soul nudged Chrona and gave her a stern nod as in to say 'Do it now'

Maka had gotten worried when the boys were taking too long. Liz's words were getting to her. It made it worse when Soul came back with a grin and Chrona looked nervous. The possibility crossed her mind, but she tried to block it out. Chrona wouldn't cheat on her; he wasn't that type of guy. Then again, Soul didn't seem like the type to have a one night stand.

"Maka can I-I talk t-to you?" Chrona asked.

Maka put on her best fake smile. This was getting scary. The more she thought about it the more accurate it sounded. "Of course" she could tell Chrona meant in private.

Soul watched as the girls left. He didn't know what to expect, but he was ready for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chrona walked Maka to a secluded area. She looked her girlfriend in the eyes. It was on the tip of her tongue she could say it. It's no different than when she confessed her feelings the first time.

Maka noticed Chrona was straining to tell her something, but it wouldn't come out. So it was true Chrona didn't love her anymore; he loved Soul. Her eyes started to water, then they turned into full out sobs.

Chrona jumped when she let out harsh cries. Oh no what did she do. She hugged the blonde. "Ssh…hey what's wrong?"

Maka gave a pained smile into Chrona's shoulder. "It's okay if you want to be with Soul I support you."

"Heh?" Never in Chrona's life has she ever been this confused. "What are you talking about? I don't want to be with Soul."

Maka pulled her face out of Chrona's shoulder. "Then what do you need to tell me?"

"I uh…"

"For the love of death." Ragnarok popped out of her back. "Chrona's got a pussy."

Chrona blushed while she tried to cover her tiny weapon's mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Chrona sighed in defeat. This wasn't how she planned to tell Maka, but better than nothing. "Maka I'm not a boy I'm a girl. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared."

Maka stood there her expression going from curious to shocked. The longer she waited to respond the more nervous Chrona became. Maka continued to stare taking in this information. What was she supposed to think? The boy she had been in love with was really a girl. Her look hardened. "You were lying to me this whole time."

Chrona flinched as the blonde shouted at her. "I didn't lie you assumed I was a guy."

"But you led me on to believe you were a guy," Maka punched her half-heartly in the chest. "How do you expect me to be okay with this?"

"I figured if you loved me as much as you say you do this wouldn't be a problem."

Chrona had been praying this wouldn't be the result. Things weren't looking good for her.

"Of course it matters." Maka had shouted that before she knew what she was doing.

Chrona gripped her arm as tears started to creep out of her eyes. "I should have known." She brought her arm up to wipe the tears that were now flowing down her face. "I should have known you would act this way. If you care about my gender so much then we're over." she turned her back to her ex and walked back towards the group.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, but it was obvious Maka wasn't going to love her anymore even though she was always going to love Maka. We never get over our first love we just learn to love another, if only she could love another.

It took a minute for Maka to comprehend what had just happened. Chrona had broken up with her. She watched as Chrona made her way back to the others her form slowly disappearing. She had just lost the first person she ever loved. The feeling that made it's way to the pit of her stomach was unpleasant, agonizing even. She remembered feeling this way when Soul was in the hospital it felt just as bad now as it did then. She wanted nothing more than to run after Chrona, but what could she say? No doubt the pink haired girl would ignore her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul was almost asleep when he saw Chrona come back her eyes red and puffy. Damn it. He hopped up from his spot on the sand to run to the heartbroken swordswoman. He wiped the tears that still clung to her cheeks with his hands. "What happened?"

"I-it's over. She got mad because I didn't tell her."

Soul pulled Chrona into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do it." he rubbed her back soothingly.

Chrona let out of few sniffles in Soul's jacket. "No she would have had to know sooner or later."

True, Maka would have found out eventually and the result would probably be the same. He had really hoped Maka wouldn't do this to her. How could everything go from hugs and smiles to blood and tears? This wasn't supposed to happen. Maka and Chrona should be together. Kid should be home and safe. Asura should be dead. Lord Death was supposed to be happy. They should all be happy.

XXXXXXX

A piercing cry interrupted Soul's sleep. He sat up straight the second he heard it. Scanning his surroundings in the moonlight he could make out the others sleeping soundly by him. How could they still be sleeping after that scream? That's right someone screamed. Soul searched his surroundings again trying to find the source of the cry. He could hardly make out anything in this darkness.

"Help!" a meek voice said. It was so quiet Soul barley heard it. "Help!"

Now that his eyes were more adjusted to the darkness he could make out something crawling. Soul got up at record time and ran to the unknown creature. He fell back on his feet once he realized what had been calling for help his eyes stung with tears as they grew a massive size. His body became shaky and uncontrollable.

Kid. It was Kid. The boy was a complete mess. His clothes were torn and dirty covered with sand and blood. His hair was matted and dirty, patches of hair looked like they had been ripped out. His face had cuts and bruises the rest of his body was probably in the same condition.

Soul lifted Kid's head to get a better look at him. Never had Kid ever looked so defeated. The sparkle and power he once saw in those golden eyes were gone and replaced with despair. Soul pulled the other in his embrace despite the blood and dirt that got on him from the contact. He buried his nose in the dark locks that were stained red. He held the reaper in his lap as his tears cleaned some of the blood from Kid's hair. This was all his fault he drove Kid to that monster and now look at him. Why couldn't it be him? Why hadn't he walked back through that door that day. He wished he could take it all back. "I'm so sorry Kid. This is all my fault. Please hang in there we'll get you help."

"Soul." Kid mumbled.

He grabbed the OCD child's hand and gripped it lightly. "Please don't speak save your energy."

"I'm not going to make it." His breath came out in pants struggling to just get a word in.

Soul held the body in his embrace tighter. "Don't say that. I won't let you die." he could feel the weak heartbeat against his own chest.

"Goodbye."

"No please don't. Don't say goodbye. Please don't leave me." Kid's eyes closed. The weak heartbeat against Soul's chest had slowed to nothing. "KID" Soul screamed to the night sky. He was gone. There was nothing he could do anymore. He lightly kissed kid's lips. They were cold and chapped unlike the first time they kissed. "I love you." Soul whispered to the lifeless body. If only he could have said that before Kid would still be here to return those words.

XXXXXXXXXX

"KID" Soul shouted sitting up from his spot on the sand. He froze to look at his surroundings. It was just a dream. No, nightmare. He ran his fingers through his damp white locks. His whole body was trembling. It seemed so real. A pale hand came up to wipe his cheek to discover it wet. He had been crying. This didn't surprise him that dream was frightening. He prayed to the heavens that wouldn't happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had been searching for Kid for almost two weeks and still no sign of the young reaper. Things were getting rough for the team. Patty had already gone on over twenty outbursts of rage and playing in the sand wasn't distracting her anymore. Everybody was hot and tired.

"Are we there yet?" Black*Star whined. Even Black*Star admitted he was tired and usually he would fight with two broken legs.

"Does it look like we're there?" Maka screamed. Maka was little more cranky than usual. The heat was getting to her head. Not to mention her break up with Chrona was still heavy on her shoulders.

"Sorry" Black*Star mumbled.

This heat was making everyone irritable. Black*Star will seem fine one moment then he'll go chasing something that isn't there. Chrona refused to put on any lighter clothes, so from time to time she would pass out. Liz was whiney and annoying. Soul hadn't done anything remotely crazy as the others; even Tsubaki suddenly broke down into tears.

"ASURA I FOUND YOU" Black*Star yelled and started running. There he goes again; well at least he wasn't attacking nothing. "OW SON OF A BITCH" he was attacking a cactus.

Everyone laughed seeing Black*Star scream in pain. The ninja had tackled the cactus in way that it was kind of a hug. His arms stomach and legs were covered in thorns. He was lucky none of them got on his face. Soul sighed at his best friend's stupidity, but decided to help him nonetheless.

"Black*Star get over here" Soul ordered gesturing to himself. Black*Star whimpered as he limped to his best friend. Soul had him sit on his butt in front of him.

"Liz can I borrow your tweezers?" Soul asked. Liz nodded and reached into her shirt to pull out her favorite pair of tweezers. Soul took the tweezers that were warm from being in Liz's shirt and started pulling out the thorns one by one.

"OW DAMNIT SOUL THAT HURTS" Black*Star yelled aiming a punch at the scythes face. Soul caught his wrist before he could deliver the blow.

"Stop yelling and shut up if you would stop to think you would realize that our goal is to find Kid, so if we did somehow run into Asura we would follow him not attack him" He pulled out a second thorn.

Black*Star bit his lip to keep himself silent. Soul had a point though if he did kill Asura, not that was possible by himself, they would have an even harder time finding Kid.

"That's going to take too long" Maka said. Pulling out one of those thorns at a time would take at least two hours and time was something they were short on.

"We don't exactly have a choice. We can't leave Star like this." His eyes never looked at her, but at Black*Star's back "Trust me I want to find Kid more than anyone, but we can't rush in like this though. We need to keep ourselves in the best condition we can."

Maka stared at him in amazement. This was the first time he had ever thought something through. She smiled knowingly. Kid was getting to him. Her weapon was actually falling head over heels for Kid. Maka sighed. But if Soul is as in love as he seems to be then his heart is going to get crushed if they were too late. But if they rushed things they could end up walking in a trap. Maka sat down on the sand as she waited patiently for Soul to finish. Everyone did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like Maka predicted taking out those thorns took two hours. Soul arms were killing him by the time he was done. Black*Star sighed in relief when all the pain he was in was finally gone. It still stung a little, but it was better than what it was before.

"Well" Liz stretched her stiff muscles. "As much fun as that was. We need to get back to our search."

The group groaned. "I think I'm losing it again because that building looks like the pyramid we destroyed" Patty said pointing in the direction of her allusion.

Liz looked in the direction her sister was pointing. Liz blinked once, twice, three times. "Patty you're not seeing things that's really there."

Patty looked at the building confused. "But how?"

Liz looked skeptical. They were positive this place was destroyed, so why was it up again. Liz shivered. Oh no it's haunted. Patty tapped on her sister's shoulder. The elder turned to Patty.

"Kiddo-kun?" Liz instantly relaxed. That's right Kid knew the structure to the building he could have rebuilt it, but how did that make sense. Liz pushed the thought aside.

Liz took off towards the pyramid. Patty followed.

"Where are you two going?" Maka asked. She had to yell for them to hear her.

"I think Kid may be here." Liz yelled back.

"What?" Soul had already ran past Liz and Patty.

"What the hell he's telling us not to rush anything and yet whenever there is even a possibility of finding Kid Soul rushes into it before anyone" Black*Star complained.

"Come on everybody Soul is getting ahead of us"

They all chased after Soul who had already made it to the pyramid before anyone had the chance to catch up to him.

Soul looked at the two paths that were in front of him. "Damn it! What they can't make one with just one path?" he grumbled under his breath as he headed down the right. He didn't forget Asura could be here, but his mind wasn't in sync with his body.

By the time the rest of them got to the pyramid Soul was no where to be seen couldn't even hear his footsteps.

"Where did Soul go?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"Who knows? Let's just get moving before we attract some unwanted attention." Liz would rather not encounter anymore creeper creatures like she did last time she was here. "Maka Chrona take the right. Me Patty Tsubaki and Black*Star will go left." hopefully splitting up was the right thing to do.

They all nodded and took their given directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blood pumped all through Soul's body as he ran down the dark hall. His legs were ready to give in from all the previous walking but he wouldn't let them. He had come too far to let something so simple get in his way. His heart pounded in his chest not just from the exercise but from excitement after all this time he could finally see Kid. He didn't seem to think of the possibility that Kid wasn't there. After all the guilt he had felt he might actually be able to redeem from his mistakes. He pushed his legs farther. He needed to see Kid and would if it killed him. Asura better be ready because he planned on sending that creep to the pits of hell. He came to the first door and almost ripped it off its hinges. "Kid?" silence. He cursed under his breath and ran to the next door.

Door after door there was still no sign of Kid. He refused to give up his instincts told him he was there. "KID" his lungs ached from screaming and running. The dark hall was slowly coming to an end there were two doors left. This was it. That sure sounded familiar only this time so much more was at stake. He reached a shaky hand towards the wooden knob. A hot breeze met his face that was odd all the other rooms were cold. He hesitantly stepped into the dimly lit room. Thanks to the lit candles he could see no one was there.

Soul turned on his heels ready to check the last door. He stopped. What was that? Sounded like crying. Soul looked the room over again and noticed another door. He put an ear up to the door there was water running maybe a shower. He pushed that door opened slowly for once. The first thing he saw was dark hair and that was all he needed to push that door completely open. "KID"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kid disrobed and climbed in the shower. He sat at the bottom of the tub his knees pulled to his chest. Ever since Asura raped him it had been happening on a regular basis at least once a day. He had yet to come by today and for that he was thankful he had never been so disgusted in his life. His body was bruised all over his butt ached with pain. Suicidal thoughts had been running through his mind all the time. That wasn't the only thing on his mind. Kid had been thinking of Soul a lot lately every time Asura had his way with him he imagined Soul was doing it to him instead. Although, the scythe had ripped his heart out he couldn't deny the fact that Soul had been gentle that night he actually felt something.

Kid sighed and buried his head in his knees. What was he thinking? Soul would never return his feelings.

"KID!"

Said boy's head shot up from his lap. "Soul?"

Everything was quiet for a moment. Soul was looking at Kid strangely. Just when Kid was going to ask what was wrong Soul's nose dripped blood and he turned around to hide it.

Out of all the times to have a nosebleed this had to be the worst. Why did he have to be naked? He had so many dirty images of that boy and now the real thing was right in front of him.

"Soul, what are you doing here?"

Preparing himself mentally Soul turned around to face him. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to take you home."

Kid suddenly stood up. Soul had to recover from another nosebleed. "You think I would go back just like that?" you could see the fire in his eyes and hear the hate in his voice. "You treat me like some cheap whore and I'm supposed to forgive you and come back home like nothing ever happened." he walked in front of Soul cornering him against the wall. "I'm not going back just because you had a sudden change of heart, or was it because everyone found out and you were-ah" Soul grabbed Kid's wrist suddenly.

Kid struggled to pull free. It didn't work out considering he hadn't been on any missions in a couple weeks. The look on Soul's face was kind of scaring him. His mouth was in a straight line and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "What the-hey!" he was flipped so his backside was turned towards Soul. This was even more uncomfortable.

"Asura." Soul's voice turned ice cold. "I'll kill him." Soul was staring at a bunch of bruises and cuts that were in intimate areas. That bastard obviously wasn't gentle. His backside had suffered the most so much dried blood just the sight made him want to cry. He flipped Kid back towards him. "Kid you're coming home." he probably sounded like a father.

Kid ripped his hand away. "Just because you order me around doesn't mean I'll listen."

"So you want to stay here and have Asura rape you?" Soul yelled.

Kid froze. The memories of those painful nights leaked back into his mind. He wished they would go away but they were burned into his brain. Tears started to leak from his eyes. "Shut up." he started pounded his fists against Soul's chest repeatedly. "You're the one who brought me here. If you didn't go and rip my heart out I wouldn't have ran away." His tears overflowed and spilled onto the floor.

Soul let Kid hit him. It didn't hurt the pain he put this boy through couldn't compare to any punch anyone could deliver. Seeing this boy in pain hurt more than anything. He wanted desperately to make it up to him, but before that could happen they needed to get the hell out of here.

Kid kept on hitting Soul's chest. He couldn't forgive him. He wouldn't cave so easily. Some of him knew that it was his own stupid mistakes that landed him here, but his stubborn side blamed Soul. He hated him. HE HATED HIM. His fists stopped. "I-I loved you. And you took advantage of that." he felt his head being tilted up to meet red eyes.

"Do you still love me?" his voice was so soft and gentle it sent shivers down Kid's spine. "Because if you do I want you to give me another chance."

Soul leaned down to kiss Kid, but Kid moved his head in another direction successfully avoiding the lip lock. "First lets get out of here then, MAYBE I'll give you a second chance."

Soul was fine with that as long as they got out of there. Soul grabbed Kid's hand prepared to run out of the door and back home. One problem with that. "Soul I'm naked."

Soul turned a deep red and let go of Kid so he could dress himself. He tried his hardest not to stare as Kid dressed himself in his suit, but he ended up getting a couple of good glimpses of his ass.

"Done." Kid announced. His voice actually sounded joyful. Guess he was more excited to leave than he thought, or maybe it was because Soul was the one saving him.

Soul grabbed Kid's hand again and was about to make a run for it, but fate had different plans for them.

Asura stood in the door way looking at the two younger boys like a lion hunting down his prey. "And where do you two think you're going?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soul stood there trying to decide what to do. Kid was barley in any condition to fight and he was useless without his meister. Their only choice right now was to avoid getting injured and hope the others get there soon.

Asura's eyes darted between the students. "This is quite a surprise, I knew someone would come for Kid, but I didn't think the one that drove him here would be his rescuer." he idly looked at his nails not that they held any interest at all. "So what shall I do with you Soul? Should I kill you now? Or add another piece to my collection?"

That smirk made Soul want to punch him in the face. "Like hell you are!"

Asura's smirk faded to a bored frown. "Why make this hard? You're not going to win. Without your meister you're useless." His stare turned to Kid, who had been clinging to Soul the second he walked in, "So you're just going to leave with him after all he put you through?"

Kid nodded weakly. He wanted to leave right now and never come back. What Soul did to him was a scratch on the surface compared to what Asura had been doing to him.

Asura chuckled in an insane way. He laughed to the heavens. One couldn't help but think what the hell was so funny. His laughter calmed a bit and he looked at the two boys in front of him. His eyes looked mad, as in crazy. "I should have known all you reapers are alike." He walked a little closer to them. "Your father was a dirty whore too."

At that, Kid felt his blood boil. "Who the fuck do you think you are! My father is a great man."

Asura sneered at the young reaper. "Why you ungrateful-" he didn't bother finishing his sentence just brought his hand back to slap Kid, but Soul moved got in the way before he got the chance. The loud slap echoed around the room.

The slap hadn't fazed Soul at all. He was happy to take the hit for Kid. That boy didn't deserve any more abuse.

Asura smirked devilishly. A slap was not all he could do. The bandages around his neck grabbed both Soul and Kid by their necks and slammed them against the wall. His smirked only increased when he saw them struggle and gasp for air.

Kid and Soul both tried to wriggle out of the fabric choking them to death, but the more they struggled the harder it got to breath. Soul reached to grab Kid's hand. He had only managed to scrape their fingers against each other. He came all this way and now he was going to die. Worse, he was going to die along side Kid. His vision started going black and he felt light headed. Everything was fading away. He couldn't even turn his head to look at Kid. He didn't want to die like this, he couldn't. He tried to keep that in mind while he slowly suffocated to death.

"HAH" a familiar scream came out of nowhere. Just as he heard that voice, the confinements around his throat released. He went crashing against the floor along with Kid. Through the blur of his vision, he could make out Maka and Chrona. Looked like Maka punched Asura in the back. Said man looked irritated that there were more brats he had to take care of. "Not you again." he remembered this little bitch; she had come the closest to killing him.

"Found you." Maka smirked. Through this entire journey, Maka had been wanting to finally put an end to Asura and this time she would make sure he was dead. "Soul transform now." Soul nodded and appeared in Maka's hand. She swirled her weapon between her fingers before gripping him strongly.

"Ragnorak." Chrona called. "Yeah, yeah I'm already on it." Ragnorak appeared as his weapon form in Chrona's hand.

Asura pulled himself to his feet his devilish smile making an appearance. "Looks like I'll be shedding more blood than I thought I would."

Maka gripped Soul tighter. "The only blood that will be shed is yours." she pounced forward. Bringing Soul back a bit for a hit. She swung with all her strength aiming at Asura's neck.

"Is that all you got?" Asura laughed. It hadn't even cut the scarves around his neck. He punched Maka in the stomach enough to make her go crashing against the wall across the room. "I expected more from you."

Using Soul as leverage Maka pulled herself to her feet. That hurt a lot more than she thought it would. Her body pulsed, but it was bearable. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint." she had no way of knowing if she could pull through on this it was only her and Chrona and even if Kid did have Liz and Patty his physical condition was dyer. If it came to it, they might end up having to run.

Asura smirked, despite the annoying girl. "Shall we end this then?" the scarves around his neck stretched out to catch Maka and Chrona. He wasn't too worried about Kid. It wrapped around their ankles and hoisted them in the air. Both girls wiggled in his grasp. They weren't off to a good start.

Asura opened his mouth, revealing the weapon he swallowed. (I have no idea what Asura's weapon is) a red light started to gather around the tip. Maka watched in fear as Asura aimed his weapon at them; there wasn't enough time.

"YAHOO!" a flash of blue caught their eyes and before they were able to comprehend what they saw both Maka and Chrona came falling down.

Asura's attack missed. He glared at the blue-haired boy smiling proudly in front of him. He prepared another shot this time aiming at Black*Star. Black*Star was to busy bragging to notice he was in danger.

"Black*Star watch out!" Maka warned him.

"Hmm?" he moved just in time. Had it been anyone else they would have died.

Liz and Patty came in next panting. "Black*Star," Liz panted. "Why did you run off like that?"

"It's a good thing I did, otherwise these guys would be toast.," he pointed to Chrona and Maka, who were face-planted on the ground. The girls pulled themselves off the ground.

"Kiddo-kun!" Patty cheered. She and Liz pulled their meister in for a tight hug. "We missed you."

"That's very nice girls, but I can't breath." their breasts engulfed his head. He gasped for air when they released him. "Ladies, transform if you don't mind."

"No!" everyone gave their attention to Maka. "I'm no doctor Kid, but I know you shouldn't be fighting. At least rest first." she could see he was in a bad condition and she had a feeling things were a lot worse under his clothes.

"But Maka-," Kid tried to argue, but was silenced by her death glare. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. The least he could do was rest until they really needed him.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Asura mocked. "But in case you brats have forgotten I'm trying to kill you."

"You'll try, but we promise you Asura you're the one dying today."

TIME SKIP. (Because I suck at action scenes and this is taking me forever)

Everyone stood around Asura in poor condition, while Asura himself was still doing just fine, with the exception of his powers being drained to near low.

Chrona had a sprained ankle. Maka's arms felt like they were about to fall off, and the cuts weren't helping. Black*Star's arm was broken, not that he would admit it. Liz dislocated her shoulder. And Patty had cracked a couple of ribs. With all this also came a lot of cuts and bruises. All of them were far from done though. Kid watched in horror from the side lines.

"I'm getting bored with this." Asura opened his mouth for another shot, directed at Maka.

Maka turned on her heel prepared to make a run for it. The concrete snagged on her jacket. She fell face first to the ground, while her weapon went sliding across the room, far out of her reach.

"MAKA" Soul yelled in dismay. He didn't have enough time to even transform let alone make it back to shield her. Crap! He couldn't do anything.

Maka watched with wide green eyes as Asura fired away. It was weird. She had been on the verge of death many times and every time it's the same. Things would move in slow motion, she could hear people screaming her name over the pounding of her heart. Memories of her family and friends would run through her head; some happy some sad and some even scary. She thought of her dad; her dad would be heartbroken when he found out. He may have cheated on her mom but he was her dad nonetheless and loved her to death. Soul, he made fun of her from day one, but he always put her life before his own. Black*Star, he's annoying and cocky, but he treated her like a real opponent not some little girl. Tsubaki, she was so kind hearted; always by her side when Black*Star and Soul were getting themselves into trouble. Liz, made her feel pretty no matter what and even went out of her way to do her make-up for her. Patty, made her smile when she felt like crying. Kid, never failed to make her laugh with his symmetry obsession. Chrona…Chrona had been all of that and more. She had been everything she ever needed. Maka loved her. The realization brought a sad smile to her features, that was seen by everyone as the light of the ray lightened her face.

"MAKA"

BOOM

A piercing scream.

Silence.

A dust cloud covered the area; all vision to the others was impossible.

Maka coughed and tried to wave the dust away. She was beyond confused; She didn't get hit. What had happened? Did he miss? No, it pointed right at her missing was highly unlikely. Then what happened? Just as the thought had passed she caught a glimpse of lavender pink through the dust. She moved her feet as fast as they would carry her, skidding her knee in the process. "Chrona?" she shook the other girl wildly. The pinkette opened her powder blue eyes a crack. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at Chrona's poor condition. Her clothes were singed, blood was seeping out of her mouth, and the worst part there was a deep bloody burned gash right in the middle of her stomach. "Why?" Maka sobbed. "Why did you do that?"

Chrona cracked a sad smile. "I thought I told you this before." her voice was so weak it was barley a whisper. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a girl."

Maka grabbed her hand and held it to her chest. "I don't care about that." she looked Chrona deep in the eyes. "I don't care, and I never will. I'm sorry I got mad. You were right it shouldn't have mattered."

"I shouldn't have lied." Chrona turned her head to the side her messy hair covered her face. "If I would have told you the truth we wouldn't have spent our last hours together fighting."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Maka sobbed harder. "These won't be our last hours. We are going to get out of here alive. Everyone is." Maka leaned down to give Chrona a sweet prolonged kiss. "I love you!"

"MAKA!"

Said blonde turned around at the sound of Soul calling her name. Her weapon was pointing behind her, Before she could turn around she heard a voice say. "Aw how sweet. You two can die together." just as she turned she felt something pierce her chest.

Soul watched in horror as one of Asura's scarves stabbed his meister through the chest. The blood splattered everywhere. Her limp body fell on top of Chrona's. He wanted to look away, but the sight was too horrifying.

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki gasped still in enchanted sword mode.

Black*Star clenched his teeth in anger. Without thinking Black*Star charged at Asura at full force.

Asura watched as the blue-haired boy came charging at him. He wasn't threatened in the least.

Black*Star wasn't forming any coherent thoughts. His was only set on killing Asura. This man had taken down two of his friends. He had almost destroyed the school that took him in. He tried to kill the man that saved his life. He almost killed himself and his beloved partner. He couldn't let him get away with any of it. Black*Star used the shadows from the enchanted sword to grab Asura by his legs and arms; cutting his clothing in process. Black*Star held him that way. "Liz. Patty."

The sisters nodded to the silent request. Patty transformed and appeared in her sister's hand. Liz directed the gun at Asura's chest. "This is for Kid you sick son of a bitch." She fired away hitting her target dead on.

Black*Star and Liz smirked in success as a dust cloud covered Asura's form. They won it was over. Or so they thought.

"That might have worked if you actually had your meister."

All the students froze as they heard Asura's voice.

What came next was not expected. Liz and Black*Star were both stabbed through the chest like Maka.

"NO!" Soul screamed. This can't be happening. This isn't supposed to be happening. How could things go so wrong from one of his stupid mistakes he should be the one getting killed this was his problem not theirs not Kid's. Speaking of Kid, he looked over at the shinigami. He was clutching his knees to his chest, crying his eyes out. This was so wrong.

Patty and Tsubaki turned back to their human forms to care for their fallen friends. That only made things worse. The minute they revealed themselves to Asura he stabbed them as well.

"That's four more down." He looked at the two last students. "Two whores to go."

Soul forced to move himself closer to Kid. He fell in front of the striped boy. "Kid, Kid please." He made the other look at him. "You have to use me."

Golden eyes looked at Soul in complete disbelief. "I can't."

"Yes you can. You're an amazing meister Kid." He grabbed Kid by the shoulders and shook him a little. "Come on, I know you can do it."

"It's not just that." Kid sobbed. "You're asymmetrical."

Soul's expression went from panicked to annoyed. "This is not the time for that Kid. We are going to die an less we do something, Please."

"No," Kid screeched. "I'd rather die than be asymmetrical."

SLAP!

Kid held his hand to his reddening cheek. Soul no longer looked panicked or annoyed he looked enraged.

"Will you shut up about symmetry." Soul yelled. "I'm not letting your OCD get us all killed."

Kid furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Of course I'm going to worry about symmetry. Look at me." he grabbed the bits of striped hair. "I'm so asymmetrical as it is. So imperfect. Do you know how that feels?" tears creped to the corner of his eyes.

"Hell yes I do."

Kid's eyes widened at the statement.

Soul's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He dipped his head down in shame. "Look at you? Look at me. I'm the one who brought us here. I'm the reason you no longer have your innocence. I'm the reason our friends are on the ground. How do you think it feels to be me. Before this all started I felt like shit. My partner is the perfect student. She's smart and fights her heart out. Compared to her I'm nothing. And at least you have a parent. I grew up with nobody Kid. I was alone till I came to this school. Black*Star started out alone too, but he made something of himself. He became one of the strongest meisters at our school. And I'm became the laid back easy going guy. I hate myself Kid, I really do. But I love you just the way you are" Soul hadn't realized he was crying until his tears fell onto his clenched fists.

Kid looked at Soul in amazement. His eyes softened. "You shouldn't hate yourself. It wouldn't have made a difference how you started out you are who you are, and I like you just the way you are."

Soul didn't fail to catch him saying like instead of love. He wasn't all that surprised. Kid was probably still a little mad at him. It didn't matter though because it still warmed his heart.

"I think I've had enough of this love crap for one day." Asura interrupted them.

"Kid," Soul turned his attention back to the other boy. "Be my meister, please."

Kid smiled and took Soul's hand into his. "Of course,"

Soul gave Kid one of his toothy grins before he turned into a scythe into Kid's hand.

"You expect to beat me? Please, you two just started working together. You're going to need a miracle."

Kid spun Soul between his fingers. It felt good to hold Soul in his grasp. The way the cold metal felt against his skin. And how it made him feel powerful. It felt so right. "I don't need much to beat you." he pounced forward bringing Soul back for a hit. He swung with full force at Asura, only managing to scrape his arm. He didn't wait to try another swing this time drawing blood from the arm Asura tried to block it with.

Asura glared at the pair while holding his injured arm.

"Kid," Soul said, his voice coming out muffled from being in weapon form. "A bunch swings and hits aren't going to kill him. We may need to try soul resonance."

Kid looked at the weapon in disbelief. "Soul, it's a miracle I'm able to wield you. Do you think we could actually pull off soul resonance too? Plus, if we try that we might-"

"I know, but if we don't try we'll never know. I know it may seem impossible, but if we don't find a way to do it he's going to kill us first."

Kid gulped. He was right. It was do or die. "Okay, I'll try."

Asura stood there and watched in amusement. There was no way they could pull off soul resonance on their first day of partners.

They both stood there silent. They tried to connect their wavelengths, but they seemed to be slipping more than connecting. _Crap Soul! It's not going to work._

_Yes it will._

Kid almost dropped Soul from hearing his voice. He didn't think they were so in-tuned they could hear each others thoughts.

_Just hang in there Kid. We can do this._

_They started to feel something. Their bodies were becoming in sync with each other._

_Kid took steady breaths and focused on their soul wavelengths. They were getting closer and closer. The blue aura of Kid's circled around him. His body was levitated off the ground. The reaper's eyes shined blue. _

_It was working, but it could slip at any moment. If this fails they would be good as dead. This was their only chance. Only hope._

_Kid felt his body change. It was agonizing, but empowering. He never felt like this before. What was going on?_

_Soul was panting. Why was he panting? Something was different. Kid isn't like Maka. This isn't genie hunter or kishin hunter. What was this? He body felt exhausted, but strong at the same time. He heart was pounding. The blood was pumping through his veins and pounding in his ears._

_Asura watched in shock and distraught as Soul and Kid's forms started to change. Kid's wavelength was so strong. A kid, even if he is a reaper, should not have this kind of power. Soul's scythe form was changing dramatically as well. Not only was it double sided on the top of the blade it was double sided on the bottom. The black with three white stripes going half way around on both sides. "What the hell is this?"_

_Kid was dropped back to his feet. Asura saw the look in the young reaper's eyes. They had returned to their original gold color, but they weren't the same. There was fire in those eyes._

_Kid's mouth was put in a strait line. He held Soul with both hands. He brought back Soul for their final blow. _

_Asura looked at Kid in amazement. This wasn't Death's little boy anymore. This was Death The Kid, a full fledged reaper. He just stood there accepting his fate. He wouldn't be able to avoid this attack anyway. He watched as the young man brought back his weapon and swung at him with full force._

"_REAPER HUNTER!"_

_Kid cut through Asura without hesitation. Asura evaporated from the world. Kid stood there smiling and panting. They won. For real this time. Asura was gone. They were s-_

_Soul transformed back to normal to catch Kid, before he could hit the ground. He grabbed the reaper's hand and squeezed lightly. "I knew we could do it." his voice was weak. He felt like he was going to pass out any second._

"_Yeah," Kid panted. "Thank you Soul."_

_Soul grinned. "Don't thank me. It was both of us. We defeated Asura." he cast a glace at the others on the ground. He didn't even know if they were alive. "All of us did." he voice trailed off to a whisper._

_Kid smiled. "Soul it hurts."_

"_I know. I'm hurt too."_

"_This is the end, isn't it?"_

_Soul tried not to look Kid in the eyes. He couldn't say for sure. They both remember the lesson Stein taught them. "If a meister and weapon become partners using soul resonance the first time together will lead to death. Unless of course you're a death scythe, or a high powered meister. No one in this room fits that profile, so be warned if you do this chances are you'll die."_

_Both boys silently let their tears fall. They could already feel their heartbeats slowing down. Soul clutched Kid to his chest. He could feel Kid's heartbeat slowing down against his own._

"_Soul?" Kid asked timidly. "Can you say it one more time?"_

_Soul was confused for a moment before it dawned on him. He gave Kid a prolonged kiss. He poured his heart out into this kiss. He kept their lips locked until he was breathless. This would be their final one. He pulled away before they were out of breath. He pressed their foreheads together. The heat in their bodies was leaving them. "I love you."_

_Kid smiled at the confession. "I love you too." _

_They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Soul took Kid's lips back. They stayed like that till their lungs caved and they were no longer breathing. Soul's body fell limp against Kid's, as both their worlds turned black._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What happened? Soul thought as he tried to sit up. His body was completely numb. Not just sore but completely numb. He couldn't move. He could vaguely hear voices in the background.

"What are you doing here?" he could make that out as Maka's voice. It was relieving knowing his meister was okay.

"We were able to track you down. Good thing too, otherwise the rest of you wouldn't have made it." Soul's body twitched at that. He recognized that voice as Spirit's. _What did he mean by the rest of us? _

"What do you mean the rest?" Maka voiced Soul's question.

Spirit sighed. "Apparently Soul and Kid tried soul resonance together. Their bodies couldn't handle it and their hearts gave out." he didn't enjoy giving it to her straight, but there was no point beating around the bush.

Soul tried to move his body. He only managed to twitch a bit. What the hell? He wasn't dead, but what about Kid? No, surely Kid was alive if he was. He tried and tried to move his body, but it would barley move a centimeter. Why couldn't he move his body?

"What?" Maka choked. "Isn't there anything you can do?" she grasped the collar of her father's shirt.

Spirit patted his daughter's head affectionately. "We tried. We numbed their bodies and healed their wounds, but there was no change."

That explained it. Wait, we?

"STEIN STOP TRYING TO DISSECT CHRONA!"

Stein sighed in annoyance. "I wasn't going to dissect him."

"Then put away the scalpel." his eye twitched in annoyance.

Stein put his scalpel away in his pocket. Mumbling something about no trust.

Spirit turned his attention back to Maka who was balling her eyes out into his shoulder. "Maka baby, I'm sorry. I wish we had gotten here sooner."

"That idiot." Maka choked. "Why does he always do this? He said he was going to be a death scythe. I promised I would help him."

'Damn it Maka'_. _Soul yelled in his head. 'I'm alive just check my pulse_.' he tried to move his body again this time successfully bumping his hand against something. 'Please tell me someone saw that.' it proved to be useless when all he could hear was Maka crying. He would have gasped if he could when he felt himself being lifted off the ground and was settled over someone's shoulder. He would have to guess Stein. Knowing Spirit wouldn't leave Maka's side. _

"_Come on let's bury them." _

_Soul was screaming his head for Stein to put him down, proving to be useless when his mouth was too numb to talk. His heart was pounding from fear. He couldn't believe it he was going to be buried alive. After all that, he's going to die because these guys used to much numbing medicine. How screwed up is that?_

"_Spirit grab Kid we're going to have to bury him too."_

_.…Soul's thought process slowed down for a minute. Kid? Kid was dead? But he was alive does that mean Kid might be alive too? He wasn't about to wait to find out. He tried to struggle as much as he could. He could hear something moving behind him. He could only guess it was spirit picking up Kid. His mouth struggled to form any sound. _

_It was no use. He couldn't move. His entire body was numb. He couldn't even open his eyes to see. Oh god it's over. This is how it ends being buried by his friends. He couldn't let this happen. He needed to save them. But there was nothing he could do._

"_OH MY DEATH!" Spirit screamed dropping Kid's body._

_Soul screamed at Spirit in his head for dropping Kid. What the hell, you're supposed to be taking care of the body not drop it on the ground like trash. _

_Stein voiced Soul's thoughts. "What are you doing? Are you trying to put him in worse condition?"_

_Spirit looked between Maka and Stein's disproving looks. "He gasped." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He gasped. I started walking and he gasped."_

_Stein sighed in annoyance and carefully set Soul's body down. He took a few short steps to Spirit and held out his arms out for Kid. _

_Spirit obliged and handed Stein Kid._

_Stein examined Kid's form with a critical eye. He didn't seem to be breathing, so how is it that Spirit heard a gasp. He grabbed Kid's wrist and stayed alert for a pulse. His eyes widened when he felt the slightest thump. "Spirit give me Soul?"_

_Spirit jumped at the sudden urgency in the scientist's voice but nodded and grabbed Soul's body._

_Stein grabbed the wrist of the boy in Spirit's grasp and was shocked to find another pulse. "They're alive."_

"_What?" Maka asked thinking she was fooling herself._

"_Let them lie down they're not dead."_

_Maka shed tears of happiness when she heard correctly. Her friends were okay. They were all alive. They won._

_Soul was sighing in relief on the inside. Not only was he not buried alive but Kid was alive and with him. It was over. After this they could go home and move on with their lives._

"_We all set?" Spirit asked the group of teens. He was so relieved to hear all of them had survived. _

"_Looks like it." Maka reported for the whole group._

"_Good, let's get going while it's still light out." Stein and Spirit walked ahead in charge._

"_Hey Kid," Soul rushed to the shinigami's side. "So what do you say when we get home we start over as a real couple?" he felt weird being this straight forward but why wait?_

"_About that," he gave Soul an apologetic look. "I've been thinking and well…I think the only reason you're doing all this is because you feel guilty."_

"_Heh?"_

_Kid kept his gaze locked on the sand beneath him. "What I'm trying to say is the reason I said I love you back there was because I thought we were going to die and now that I thought it over I still can't forgive you for what has happened, but I will become your friend again. I think this is best for us. Besides, the only reason you want to date me is because you feel guilty this way you can get out of this free."_

_Soul gave Kid a dumbfounded look. "You can't be serious, I didn't do this just because I felt guilty I care about you."_

"_Yes, but as a friend."_

"_No, more than a friend."_

_Kid sighed shaking his head. "You should think about what you're saying. Tell you what give it a couple of weeks or months and if you still feel the same I'll go out with you."_

"_Deal, but I'm telling you now nothing is going to change."_

_Kid sighed aloud but couldn't help the small smile a part of him wanted to believe Soul had changed his opinion about their relationship. He wasn't going to get his hopes up though. "So," He turned his attention to Chrona and Maka. "What's going on with you two?"_

_Both Chrona and Maka's faces showed distress. _

"_Well," Soul started for them. "Chrona's a girl. Maka dumped her. They fought. They're back together."_

"_Well, that's umm interesting." he struggled to find the right words. "Congratulations!"_

_Maka and Chrona thanked him. Maka still wasn't quite used to Chrona being a girl, but after what they went through she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of them. She grabbed Chrona's hand and entwined their fingers._

_Kid smiled lovingly at the two girls. It was great that they were able to see past the gender problem. A part of him wished he could have seen the fight though. His peace was disrupted again when Black*Star trapped him in a head lock. _

"_Bet you missed me." _

_Kid rolled his eyes. "Oh yes how could I not miss you and your obnoxious voice." he said sarcastically._

"_Hey," Black*Star whined letting go of Kid's head. "I was seriously worried about you."_

_Kid was shocked to see a genuine look in his eyes. Kid sighed at the pout Black*Star was giving him. "I missed you too." he playfully punched him in the shoulder._

"_Anyone else like to say something?" Kid asked the group. _

_Everyone exchanged looks. They were all thinking the same thing. What had happened to Kid while he was there? Soul even had some questions of his own that hadn't been answered on their last encounter. Even though they all desperately wanted to know, they also didn't want to. Ignorance was bliss after all._

"_Well?" Kid gave them all one last chance for them to get something in. "Good."_

"_LORD DEATH!" Sid yelled barging into the death room._

_Lord death waved a finger at him. "Now now Sid, you should no better than to-"_

"_It's the students, they're back."_

_That was all the information Lord Death needed to run out the door and head straight for the school entrance. All the students shared confused glances as Lord Death sped past them. He knew he looked odd especially with his cloak getting caught between and around his legs; he couldn't care less though; he had to make sure Kid was okay._

_The group took their first step on school campus. "Well Kid," Spirit turned to face the shinigami. "Are you ready to face your dad?"_

_Kid glanced to the side. "Is he mad at me?" he mumbled._

"_Not exactly."_

"_KIDDO!" _

_Everyone looked up just in time to see someone scoop up Kid into their arms. "My baby boy!"_

_Kid could tell it was his father, but he couldn't look to confirm it. "Dad!" Kid mumbled into his chest._

_Lord pulled away when he realized he was suffocating his child. He couldn't help the happy tears that were creeping out of his eyes. He was just so happy to see his son was alive and well. "I'm so glad you're okay." the tears were cascading down his cheeks now._

"_Dad, don't cry because if you cry I'll-" Kid couldn't finish his sentence because of his hiccups that had come with the tears. He buried his face in his father's chest. "Look what you made me do."_

_Lord Death rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Daddy's here. He won't let you go ever again." he was going to make sure of it. No one was ever going to take away his baby again. His eyes accidentally fell on Soul when he decided this._

_Kid sobbed wildly into his father's chest. He didn't realize how much he had missed his father. He had never been happier to hear his father's voice. "I'm sorry!"_

_Lord Death moved his mask away from his face, surprising the people in front him in the process and kissed the top of Kid's head. "You're home now that's all that matters."_

"_I know you're concerned, but you have to let them rest. They're not fully recovered yet."_

_The students listened as Nygus refused to give any of their classmates or teachers access to her office. Even though they made it the walk home they still had to rest. Nygus was also doing some small tests on them to make sure nothing was wrong. _

_She was just about finished and was looking over the paperwork. "I think everyone is good, except Kid could you stay so I can talk to you?"_

"_What's wrong with Kid?" Soul immediately asked._

_Kid patted Soul's shoulder to calm him down. "It's fine. I'm sure it nothing." he wasn't sure who he was convincing Soul, or himself. He figured it couldn't be that bad. He already had to confess to her what happened while he was away. He probably didn't need to say anything, Nygus would have figured it out just from the condition his bottom was in._

_The others left reluctantly. They were all scared about Kid's health. For all they knew he could have been injected with the black blood. Or maybe the madness had gotten him. _

"_Lord Death?" Nygus called into the hall. _

_At the sound of his name Lord Death rushed into the infirmary to see Kid sitting patiently on the medical bed. "Is something wrong?"_

_Nygus held the papers nervously. "I could be wrong but I've discovered something…interesting about Kid's condition."_

"_And that would be?" Kid pressed._

_Nygus didn't have the guts to say it. She settled for handing Kid the paperwork and letting him see himself._

_Kid took the papers from Nygus. 'This paperwork sure is blury.' he realized the paperwork was fine, he was just shaking so much he couldn't read it. He handed the papers to is father so he could read them for him._

_Lord Death was just as nervous as his son. But unlike his son he was able to hold still long enough to read the papers. Just as Kid was going to ask what they said Lord Death threw his arms around his child and sobbed uncontrollably. "Kiddo please no!"_

_Kid held his father as he cried. He didn't want to hear what was wrong with him. Not after seeing his father break down like this. He'd wait till his father stopped sobbing to ask._

"_WHY? WHY? I'M SORRY KID!"_

_After it seemed his father wasn't going to stop any time soon he took the papers for himself. He held it as still as he could as his eyes scanned the page. It all seemed normal until he came across the horrifying discovery. The paper slipped from his hand and fell slowly to the floor._

"_H-How is this possible?"_

_Lord Death held his son tighter. "I should have told you this stuff can happen." he grabbed Kid by his waist and sat him in his lap. "It's okay we'll get through this." he kissed the top of his head._

"_How?" Kid couldn't help but scream. He still couldn't fully understand those words. "How can it be any worse? I'm…I'm…" he couldn't even let the word roll off his tongue. It made him sick. It went against everything he knew. This shouldn't be possible._

"_You're pregnant!" Nygus finished. Like a bandage, she ripped it off._

_It was out there now. There was no use denying it. Kid was carrying a child. "Well," Kid gave a fake chuckle. "I guess Soul is going to be a father. He's not going to like this." he noticed Nygus' nervous glance at him._

"_About that," Nygus shuffled nervously._

"_What?" Kid rose an eyebrow. "You said I was pregnant."_

"_You are, but…"_

"_But what?" Kid wanted to cry he was scared what she was going to say. He just prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. It couldn't be, it just couldn't, not after all he went through it couldn't be that._

"_You're not that far along."_

"_No! Please don't say it." Kid clamped his hands over his ears as tears started to fall from his eyes. No! It couldn't be. Please, no._

"_It can't be Soul's. It's Asura's."_

_That was the final word spoken before Kid broke down into sobs. His father clutched him close trying to sooth him as best as he could. But it wouldn't work. Nothing could stop those tears from falling. Not only did he get raped by that bastard, he was carrying his child. It never ended. That man would continue to haunt him even in death. _

"_We could always, you know, have it disposed of." Lord Death offered. The thought made him wince, but if it was what Kid wanted he would do it. Adoption wasn't an option for reaper's. No one could raise a reaper but a reaper._

"_Never!" Kid shouted. "I'm not going to take away this child's life because of his father's mistake." after that slipped from his lips he decided he wasn't going to consider that man his child's father. The baby didn't have to know his father. All it needed was his…Mother? Maybe?_

_Lord Death kissed Kid's cheek softly. "That's fine, I won't make you." he was actually quite relieved Kid didn't want an abortion. He always thought taking away a life that hasn't gotten a chance to live was a despicable act._

"_Dad?" Kid almost whispered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Who's my mother?"_

_Lord Death's eyes widened. "You…You don't' have one."_

"_So, You were the one who gave birth to me?"_

_Lord Death sighed. "You had to find out some time. Yeah, I'm the one who carried you." it felt good to get that off his chest. Yeah, it was true Kid had no mother, unless you counted him as the mother, which he absolutely does not._

"_Who's my father?" Kid looked at him with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen._

"_I don't know there were too many guys at the time."_

"_Heh?" Kid asked speechless. "Too many guys?"_

"_Well, your father was quite the gentleman back his day. I had someone new in my bed every night."_

"_ASURA WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A WHORE!"_

_  
><em>

_Let me say something about the Mpreg real quick because I know some of you are like "WTF? Not this again!" Well I understand Mpreg is impossible and gay couples can just adopt. That's not the point of the pregnancy. It's to give Kid a reason to stay away from Soul. I also have nothing against Mpreg I'll read it yes, but if all I wanted was to simply give the pairing a child then I would just do adoption and I hate the people who blow a fuse because it. If you don't like it stop reading don't flame someone when their doing this for others entertainment.  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry this took so long My computer crashed and I lost all my chapters, then it took a while till my parents finally got it fixed, now I can't remember what I wrote and I'm still trying to keep up in school, it goes without saying this may take a while.

chapter 13

"Damn!" Kid cursed when he almost fell off his skateboard again. His mind had been so focused on his pregnancy that he hadn't been paying attention to the road in front of him. He still wasn't sure what to do about it. He considered claiming the baby was actually Liz's, but that wouldn't work if the child had stripes in his hair. He considered maybe moving away, but that would mean leaving his father and friends. Now that he thought about it the only person he didn't want finding out was Soul. He wasn't embarrassed. He just didn't want Soul to feel like he had to take care of his child.

None of this was Soul's fault. Originally Kid would have blamed all of this on Soul, but when he looked back on it, it was just as much Soul's fault as it was his. He invited Soul over, he allowed him to drink, he could have pushed Soul off of him, he could have stayed home and just cried to himself. It all could have been avoided.

Kid looked down at his flat stomach. "What do you think I should do?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ah!" Kid's skateboard came to a sudden stop and he went head first over his skateboard. He fell ungracefully in the sand with his face against the ground and butt in the air.

"Sorry!" Soul stopped his motorcycle and offered Kid a helping hand.

Kid took the time to brush off the dust on his suit before he took Soul's offered hand.

"It's fine just don't sneak up on me like that."

"I figured you could hear me coming."

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, it's a motorcycle it's kind of loud."

Kid realized he must have been so into his thoughts that he didn't hear anything. That's what guessed anyway. "Guess I wasn't listening well enough."

"Right, so how about I give you a ride?" Soul pointed his thumb back at his ride.

Kid wrinkled his nose in dislike. It wasn't that he found motorcycles barbaric or stupid in any way it was because he didn't like the way they felt. The way it vibrated under him was uncomfortable. "I rather not."

"Why? I'm a good driver." Soul hopped on his bike and gestured for Kid to get on.

Kid rolled his eyes at the scythe. "That's not why. Besides, I have my skateboard."

Soul leaned in on the handle bars. He should have guessed this would be the result Kid was complicated. "Kid, I'm trying I really am, but how am I supposed to get any where when you won't even let me give you a ride?"

Kid looked at his school that was just in sight. It couldn't hurt to got that far, right? Sure he hated spending just one second on those things, but he could last. "How fast?"

"I'll take it slow I promise."

"Please, don't." Kid climbed on the back of Soul's bike. "Go as fast as possible." he hasn't been on a motorcycle in along time and he didn't want to repeat the last incident he had.

"That's unlike you, but if you insist."

The engine roared to life as he put the bike into full speed. Kid barley had time to grab onto Soul's waist before they took off.

Two seconds in and Kid was regretting ever getting on that thing. He could feel the vibration against the wrong places. He prayed he wouldn't have to get off with a hard on. As discreetly as possible he bit into his arm to stop the effects.

"What are you doing?"

Kid looked up to see Soul staring at him oddly. His jaw went slack against his arm. Now he was really in a bust. His mind couldn't come up with an excuse so his mouth moved without permission. "Biting!"

"uh huh, and why?"

'because I have a boner.' "Because it itches and my hands are around your waist." That came out better than he thought it would.

"Oh okay," Soul turned his head back to the front as if nothing happened.

Kid had felt relieved for a moment before Soul opened his mouth again.

"Don't worry I can take care of it once we find a private place at school."

The blood ran to Kid's cheeks from embarrassment. "It's not my fault! Stupid thing vibrates."

Soul chuckled to himself as Kid shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Didn't matter how he sat he could still feel that boner. Some guys were so sensitive. He remembered his first time on this thing. It took a while, but he finally got used to the vibration. Good thing he learned before Maka became his partner that would have been awkward. "Forget it, I'll suck you off in the school bathroom." He felt Kid grab each of his pinch both of his cheeks and stretch them as far as possible.

"You are not to put a dirty hand on me." Kid hissed.

"To be fair my mouth's going on the dirty part." Soul said as best as he could with his cheeks stretched.

kid sighed, letting go of Soul's face to let his cheeks snap back in place. "You're such a perv."

Despite Kid's insult he still couldn't help but grin. Everything was back to normal, minus the blow job offers. Hopefully Kid would forgive him soon so they could move on with their lives. "We're almost there!"

Kid peeked over Soul's shoulder to see the school just up ahead. "Good I thought we were going to be late."

Soul snorted in front of him. "Since when do you care about being late?"

"I have an appointment I can't risk being late." He almost jumped out of his seat when Soul whipped his head around. "Watch the road! Do you want us to crash!"

Soul quickly redirected his head back onto the trail in front of him. "What do you have an appointment for?" Kid was silent too long for his comfort.

"because I was gone longer than anyone they want to run a few more tests. You know what with the madness and all."

Soul's grip tightened his bike handles. "You know I would never leave you no matter what, right?"

Kid laughed nervously. Oh god, he was spewing those lines on him. He would like to believe Soul wouldn't leave him for this, but what guy expected their boyfriend to get pregnant? He pressed his face against Soul's back. "I'm sorry." his voice came out muffled so Soul couldn't understand him.

"What was that?" He didn't hear him, but he felt his lips move against his jacket.

Kid lifted his head from Soul's jacket and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Oh nothing, I was just curious if...One day you would like to have kids?" His voice had became quiet towards the end.

'Was that the reason? Kid was afraid he wouldn't stay with him because he couldn't give him a child?' He knew exactly how to answer this. "No thanks, kids are a pain. I may want them one day, but not anytime soon that's for sure." 'Yes perfect answer Soul' He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

His answer made Kid want to cry. He put his face back against Soul's back and held him for the remaining time he had. After he started a showing he would never see Soul again. He silently cried to himself as he felt his heart shatter.

Soul mistook it as a loving gesture. Not a second too soon they made it to the school. He hopped off his bike and in front of the school. "Want me to walk you to the nurse's office?"

Kid silently whimpered when Soul left his grasp. He already missed his warmth. "No thanks," he climbed off the bike. His body language was sluggish.

Soul grabbed Kid's hand. "Come on, or have you forgotten about your little problem." he darted his eyes at Kid's erection making the Shinigami blush.

"I-I..." What should he do? He didn't want Soul there, but at the same time he wanted to be with soul as much as possible. "Okay you can walk me there, but that's it."

Soul chuckled to himself. "Hey if you want to walk in there with a boner that's your problem."

Kid stared at the tent in his pants thoughtfully. Well, he did want to do what he could with Soul, so why not let him? He was doing all the work anyway. "We'll stop by the restroom."

Soul smirked to himself as they made they're way into the school. No guy could resist a blow job.

(There should be something to show a page break here. I'm putting this just in case because I don't want to go back and check to see if they're there)

Soul pulled Kid into the nearest bathroom pushed the shorter male against the metal stall wall and ravished him with small kisses. He had missed these full lips so much. They were like a drug. Kid was like a drug to him.

Kid didn't have time to complain about being manhandled before his words were blocked with another pair of lips. He pressed back with just as much as want as Soul. As much as he would like to carry out this session, he had to be somewhere soon. After many failed attempts at pushing Soul off, he even tried biting him once, the weapon finally was out of breath and had to separate. "Soul, hurry up and take care of it. I don't have time for the entire deal."

"You're no fun." Soul went for Kid's belt. He wasn't sure if this meant they together or this was just for fun. Either way he was happy to have the shinigami back in his grasp.

Kid wasn't as relieved as he thought he was when his belt was unbuckled. "Wait," This didn't feel right. It was even a bit scary. He didn't like this, not one bit. "I can't do this." Tears that he wasn't aware of slipped down his cheeks. His whole form was shaking in fear. The last time he felt like this was...

Soul grasped onto Kid's hands that were shaking. "Whoa, what's wrong!" What did he do? Kid asked for it, right? Damn it, nothing he did could make this boy happy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He would have finished that sentence if he knew what he did. He tried wiping away his tears as much as he could. How did he manage to screw everything up?

Kid smiled through his tears. "It's not you, it's just I..." He gaze was stuck to the floor as he tried to find the right words. How should he put it? He didn't want to be black and white about it. "I'm not...I'm still..."

Soul's eyes softened as Kid stumbled with his words. "It's okay. I know." He may have low ranking test scores, but he could tell Kid was traumatized. Who wouldn't? He spent a week being abused by the worst person -if you can even call him a person- to ever live. A week must have felt like centuries. He hugged the striped boy to his chest. He couldn't take away the painful memory, or give him his innocence back, but he could try and give him some peace of mind. "I think your little problem went away on it's own anyway."

Kid looked between them and sure enough his member had gone soft. "Thank Death,"

"Come on," He pulled Kid with him out of the bathroom, ignoring the weird stare he got from Ox when he saw them exit the stall together.

"I'm already late."

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt they were expecting you on time anyway."

Kid giggled into his hand. It was so cute, almost like a girl's. "That's probably true."

For a moment everything felt right. It was like nothing ever happened between them. It felt so good to have all that drama over with. Well, almost all of it. Kid looked down at his stomach. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his tight stomach become round and heavy. His eyes cascaded down when he remembered Soul's response to his question. "No thanks, kids are a pain. I may want them some day, but not anytime soon that's for sure."

"We're here." Soul pulled Kid out of his own world. "Do you need me to go in with you?"

Kid shook his head. "They won't allow that." That's not true if Kid asked they would let Soul in. Kid didn't want him there. "Goodbye." He hugged Soul as hard as he could. This would be their last interaction.

"Don't you mean see you later?" Soul chuckled. He waited for Kid to answer with a laugh and say "Of course." It never came. Just as he opened his mouth the nurse's office door creaked open.

Nygus stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "Kid, you're late get in here."

Kid ran to the door before Soul could stop him.

Soul watched as Kid slowly disappeared behind the wooden door. He could have sworn just as the door was about to close Kid mouthed 'Goodbye.' to him.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not going to do those chat things anymore because when I read it over it sounded really childish to me so I'm going to stop. I'm sorry, I'm using some OC's I hope nobody minds because I know how that bugs some people. I know I've been gone for like a year, but I'm back and I'm determined to get this done. Some of you already know, but someone ripped me off. You guys remember my first fic What's Under Your Bed? Yeah, someone copied it and renamed it Secret Affairs. Now, she has already apologized and it was a friend of hers that used her account. She deleted it so everything is all good.

Kid sighed as the door closed. This sucked, to put it in few words. He couldn't help but feel like he just made the biggest mistake of his life. No, the biggest mistake was running off with that demon without even considering the consequences.

"Come on, the doctor is waiting." Nygus gestured for Kid to follow her.

"Doctor? You mean you're not handling...This." He actually wasn't sure what he was here for. They already confirmed he was pregnant and it was too early to do any kinds of tests, wasn't it? He followed Nygus until she stopped in front of one of the curtained beds.

Nygus giggled at Kid's confusion. "I'm afraid male pregnancy isn't my forte, so we had to call up someone who could help you." She pulled back the curtain for Kid to lay down on the medical bed.

Kid sat himself on the paper covered bed. "Who could possibly know about male pregnancy, besides my father?"

"You would be surprised what weird people are out there." She looked over the clip board in her hand. "Looks like everything's in order I'll go fetch the doctor."

Kid strained to hear Nygus as she talked to someone not even in another room. He prayed it wasn't Stein. The scientist wouldn't hesitate to cut him open if given the opportunity.

"He's ready for...What are you doing?"

"Trying to balance a cotton swab on my nose."

"Why?"

"He was taking too long and I got bored."

Well, at least he knew it wasn't Stein. That wasn't his voice and Stein would never do something so idiotic.

"Whatever you say. Just go see him."

Kid heard footsteps before the curtain was pulled back to reveal a man in a lab coat. He was average height with a wide smile. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. His hair was spiked up a bit in the back.

The unknown man smiled at Kid. It was a sweet smile. One that a doctor should always have. "Hello there."

"Hi." Kid said shyly. He didn't know how much this guy knew about him and it made him nervous to think someone he just met already knew he had been sleeping with someone.

The doctor took a seat in the rollaway chair and scooted to Kid's side. "My name's Dr. Hires, but just call me Sage."

Kid nodded. He certainly seemed like a nice guy. "Nice to meet you I'm Death The Kid."

"I know. I know you're probably nervous, but don't worry I'm only here to cover a few things with you."

"Okay, what?"

"Well," He ran a hand through his messy chocolate locks. "For starters, where's the father?" Sage didn't miss that the room went deathly quiet.

"He's dead." He now wished Sage knew everything just so he wouldn't haven't to say it all himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, I'm glad he's dead..." He would have said more, but his doctor opened his mouth before he could.

Sage's kind stare turned cold. "Now, that's no way to talk about your dead lover."

Kid glared right back. Who the hell did this guy think he was just jumping to conclusions like that?

Nygus coughed loudly to catch their attention. "Um...Dr. Hires, Kid was...raped."

Sage's gaze returned to Kid with the most apologetic look in his eyes. "I didn't realize, I'm so sorry."

Kid sighed to himself. "It's alright. It was my own fault anyway." He really didn't have anyone to blame but himself for this whole mess. If he would have just cried it out to Liz and Patty they would all be happy.

"Hey, listen here." Sage lifted Kid's head up with his index finger. "I don't care if you walked around naked with a free sign on you what he did to you is inexcusable. If he was still alive I would leave right now to give him what he deserves." Sage smirked thinking of all the cruel things he would do to a man like that.

He didn't know why, but this small talk made him feel a lot better. Just knowing that there were people out there who didn't blame him for his mistake. "Thanks, can we move on now?"

"Of course," Sage's deep sea blue eyes shun in delight. "I want to tell you a few things about your pregnancy." He paused to make sure he had the reaper's attention. "This pregnancy is not going to be like any other. It's going to twice as painful and it's going to happen sooner."

Kid almost lost it when he said this was going to be twice as painful. "Won't I pass out from the pain?"

"That's what drugs are for. I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible, but you're still going to be in a lot of pain. Because you're male you'll be ready in about five months."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you know so much about male pregnancy?"

Sage smiled like the proudest man in the world. "My husband gave birth to my baby girl."

"What?" Kid's eyes widened. "How is that possible? I mean I know I'm pregnant but I'm a reaper. How is it possible he got pregnant?"

Sage smiled at the young man's enthusiasm. "It's a long story, but I was working on the research for years and he let me experiment on him. I was against it, but he wanted to see me succeed. The only problem is he almost died and it permanently damaged him. He's alive and healthy, but there's no telling what problems that could arise from it, but he gave birth to my baby girl and we're very happy."

"That's amazing!" Kid sat back down, he didn't even notice he stood up. "Is there anything else?"

Sage sighed in a dramatic way. "I'm afraid so." This was the hard part. "You can probably guess that there are some closed minded people out there, so for safety reasons you will no longer go to the DWMA, or in public for that matter."

"What! Why!" Kid yelled jumping up from his spot.

"Calm down it's only until your pregnancy is over. It's not safe for you to be seen."

"I can protect myself!"

Sage stood up now, his happy smile completely gone. "No you can't! Not while you're carrying a child. You wouldn't be able to make any reckless moves. You're body isn't meant to hold a baby. Even one punch could be fatal to your child. I hate to break it to you, but once that stomach starts to grow you'll be rendered useless."

Kid glared right back at the man easily towering over him. Damn it, was he going to lose everything? He's lost his virginity, his pride, Soul, and now his school. "What am I supposed to do about school?"

"You'll be taking your classes at home with a private tutor. If you want to leave the house I suggest you put on some kind of disguise, or send someone out for you."

Kid looked at Nygus for help, but she bowed her head in apology. There really was no way out. Kid fell back against the bed. "Fine."

"Good." Sage's hard look fell. "I'm sorry, at least this isn't permanent."

Kid sighed. He had no one to be mad at but himself. This was all just for his protection. As much as he hated the idea of being protected like some damsel in distress he had to do it for the sake of his child. "So, you have a baby girl?" The least he could do was make conversation.

Sage lit up like a Christmas tree when the subject turned to his daughter. "I do. She's an angel."

Kid chuckled as he watched Sage go on and on about his beautiful baby girl. He was a good guy. He just hoped when this was all over he could be as happy as this guy.

The next day

Soul walked into class prepared to face Kid. Kid wasn't in his seat right now, but that was typical for him. Soul sat down next to Kid's empty seat with Maka and Chrona on the other side of him. He smiled to himself when he heard their small flirt session. Those girls were perfect for each other. Now if he could just get Kid to say yes then he would be set. Still, their last chat was haunting him. Kid's said goodbye to him before, but somehow this time it was different.

Stein came rolling in on his chair and once again falling on his back. "Okay let's take attendance."

Guess Kid was going to be tardy again. Once Stein got through the list Soul couldn't help but notice Kid's name was not called. He raised his hand high above his head.

"Yes, Soul?"

"Why wasn't kid's name called.?"

Stein sighed adjusting his glasses. "Guess now's as good as time as any. It was just announced that Kid is no longer attending the DWMA."

Soul stood up from his seat making his chair squeak against the floor. "Why!" He wasn't the only one surprised many of the other students' eyes were widened from shock. The only ones that didn't seem affected in the least were Liz and Patty.

"Kid is having difficulty with school and is seeing a private tutor." He wasn't sure if this was the real reason, but he seriously doubted it. He wasn't made aware of the real reason and he wasn't going to get into business that wasn't his.

Bull. Kid was smart. Smarter than he gave himself credit for. His only problem was his OCD and not even all the gods powers combined could fix that problem.

"I'm leaving." Soul said packing his things.

"You'll get a zero for the day." Stein warned Soul as he made his way out the door.

"I don't care."

Stein sighed in frustration. Kids nowadays. Everything was so dramatic.

Earlier that day...

Kid groaned as he heard his doorbell get repeatedly pushed. He pulled a pillow over his head to try and block out that infuriating sound. "I swear to Death Black*Star if that's you I'll reap you myself."

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" He reluctantly threw back his blankets and stepped onto his fluffy carpeted floor. His head was killing him. He was up all night crying and ended up with a huge migraine.

He stomped downstairs to the door where someone was still ringing the doorbell. He was going to kill whoever was on the other side. He thought he had the day off too. He swung the door open with more force than needed.

Sage stood on the other side with some other boy he'd never met before. "Whoa, mood swings kick in already?" Sage laughed.

Kid glared at his doctor. "What are you doing here?"

Sage held a hand to his chest as if he had been wounded. "Can't a loving doctor check up on his patient?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "So, what are you really here for?"

"I said you would be getting a tutor." He wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde next to him. "So, here he is!"

The blonde pushed the loving man off of him. He straightened the sweater vest that Sage had managed to wrinkle. "Yes, I'm your tutor."

Was it Kid, or was this guy just a little on the rude side? "Uh thanks. I look forward to working with you."

Sage shook his head at their interaction. They were acting like business men. Ugh how boring. "That's not all!" He stated proudly grabbing the green-eyed man's hand. "This is Kenji, my husband."

Kenji blushed a light pink, but didn't push Sage away.

Kid stood there stunned. "You're the first pregnant male?"

Kenji slapped a hand over his face. His cheeks turned a deeper pink. "Yes, I'm also here to get you through your pregnancy." To his surprise Kid clasped his other hand with both of his.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could have done this on my own."

Kenji brushed the child off of him. "You're very welcome."

"Now,"Sage pushed past Kid and into his home without even asking. "Let's get his study session started."

Kenji stood in the doorway foot tapping like a disapproving mother. "I already made it clear this conversation was for me and Kid only."

Sage pouted at his husband. "Come on, I know you're going to tell him something you don't want me knowing."

Kenji rolled his eyes at him. "I don't think Kid would be comfortable with you listening in on something this private."

"You're just making excuses. Please, tell me."

Sighing, Kenji walked over and pecked his husband on the lips. "If you leave now I might be back in time to give you a surprise."

Sage grabbed the blonde's hips. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Kenji slapped his hands away and gestured to Kid who was blushing into his hands. Sage groaned when he realized he had no other choice but to wait. "Okay, but I want you home as soon as possible." He gave him a kiss on the forehead and left without an argument.

Kid smiled at the sweet exchange. He always imagined gay couples being all 'do me now' rather than 'welcome home honey'.

"Now comes the hard part." Kenji said pulling Kid out of his thoughts. He took a seat at Kid's couch, Kid following his actions. "He told you about how this birth will be excruciatingly painful, right?"

Kid nodded. That's the part he could never forget.

Kenji sighed to himself. "That's only half the problem." Kenji waited a moment till he was sure Kid was paying attention. "You're going to vomit every morning, maybe starting tomorrow, or even a week, I don't know. Either way keep mints around the house because the taste will be awful. You're stomach is going to cramp, so a heating pad is a good idea along with some pain relievers Sage should provide you. Be prepared for massive headaches all through the day. Another thing, you'll be craving some of the craziest things. Have someone on speed dial to get you what you want. Lastly, we have the most embarrassing part." Kenji reached into the large bag at his side that Kid hadn't paid any attention to until this moment. He pulled out a small wrapped box. "You're single, correct?"

Kid nodded.

Kenji handed him the box. "Please, don't open that until I leave. I can't stand to look at those ever since my pregnancy."

"What is it?" Kid asked flipping the box all around.

"Well, to be blunt it's a toy."

"Toy?"

Kenji blushed. "During pregnancy your hormones will be off the charts and like you I didn't have anyone to take care of those urges because Sage was always working." Kenji stopped himself from getting too into detail. "Anyway, that's going to help you. It doesn't matter how much you want to deny it you will need this."

Kid didn't like where this was going. It sounded an awful lot like...but it couldn't be that, could it? "Um, are we going to study?" He actually didn't want to study, but anything to get away from this topic.

Kenji shook his head. "I'm not feeling up to it after that little conversation."

Kid sighed in relief. Thank Death, he didn't want this conversation to continue. He followed Kenji as he made his way to the door. "So, was it worth it?"

"What? My pregnancy?"

"Yeah, was all that suffering worth it?"

Kenji cracked a smile. "At first you're going to think nothing's worth it. That you would rather be dead than go through this, but trust me when you see your child you're going to realize you'd do it all over again for them." Kenji patted his head. "I know it looks grim now, but things will start to look up."

Kid scoffed. "Not for me. My exboyfriend...One night stand...uh...it's hard to explain what we are, doesn't want kids, so I'm probably going to end up raising this baby on my own."

Kenji gave him a pitied look. "What did he say when you told him?"

"I didn't really tell him, just asked if he ever wanted kids."

Kenji chuckled slightly. "You can't do it like that."

Kid crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have a better way?"

"Yeah, tell him you're pregnant. This guy may not want kids, but that's how a lot of men feel. You can't get a direct answer from him, unless you tell him."

Kid pouted to himself. He hated it when people were right. He hated it more when he was wrong. "Maybe one day."

Kenji sighed shaking his head. That wasn't the response he wanted, but at least they were getting some where. "Alright Kid, I'll be leaving now. Make good use of that...toy." He left the house red in the face.

Kid stared down at the box. Was it? But, even if it was it would be unnecessary because he could do it the old fashioned way. He started opening the box, but stopped himself half way through. He should probably do this in private. Kid made his way to his bedroom. It seemed like everything was too quiet today. He made to his room and closed the door without locking it. His lock was busted from Black*Star barging in constantly. He finished unwrapping the box only to drop it when he suspicions were confirmed. "Why on earth would I need that?" He asked no one in particular. He stood there for god only knows how long staring at the contents in horror. He reached a shaky hand out to grab his gift. He gripped the item tightly in his hands. It was a vibrator. A fucking vibrator. Oh god he could feel his face burning red. It became to hard to just look at it. At least he now knew why Kenji didn't want to stay. "What am I supposed to do with this?" 'You put it up your...' he stopped that thought before it could finish. "No way I am using this."

That statement would have been more convincing if he didn't put it in his nightstand instead of the trash. Kid shook his head to try to clear it. That was just too embarrassing he couldn't imagine what it would be like if someone actually found that. 'Then throw it away.' Stupid head he couldn't simply just throw it away Kenji gave it to him as a present it would be rude to just throw it away. 'Now, you're just making excuses.' Kid shook his head again. Enough of that. He'd take a nap to clear his mind.

"agh...go faster!"

He felt warm breath against his ear as someone chuckled into it. "If I move any faster you'll be sore tomorrow."

Kid pressed his hips up into the faceless man. "Don't care, just finish me!" He sounded so pathetic begging like some common skank. He just couldn't care his body was striving for release.

The man above him grinned showing off pearly white sharp teeth that even in the pitch black room could be seen.

"Alright, but don't blame me when you wake up with a sore ass."

"Ah..." Kid gasped aloud as he was finally given the pleasure he desired. His unkept moans bounced off the walls as his body trembled in delight. "I'm almost there."

The man above him grinned. He leaned down once again to whisper hotly in his ear. "Don't hold back. Let it out."

At his okay Kid felt his stomach coil and then...he woke up. "What the hell?" Kid ran a hand through his stripped hair in confusion. Did he just have a wet dream? But, he never had wet dreams. He'd never felt the random hormones of a teenage boy. Whenever he masturbated it was done out of boredom. He peeked under the sheets to see he was fully erect. He sighed in defeat and pulled the blankets back.

"It's not even that late and I'm doing this." It must have been four p.m. at most. Luckily he stripped down to his boxers before he took a nap. Kid gulped looking down at his hard on. He slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Am I so scared I can't even touch myself?'

Kid took a minute to collect himself. Taking a deep breath, he reached down and rubbed himself through his boxers. Kid cupped his mouth when even the slightest touch drove him crazy. His fingers ran up and down his length gently making him mewl. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and slid them down to his knees. Grabbing his penis he stroked as fast and as hard as he could. He needed to finish quick. If anyone heard him he would die of embarrassment. 'Damn it! just cum already!'. If he went any faster he would hurt himself, but he just wanted it over with. He glanced at his nightstand for a second. Well, Kenji did it so it's not like it's not unnatural.

His hand slowed to a complete stop. Well, he was doing...that in his fantasy...no dream...it was just a dream. He stared at his nightstand going over his options in his head.

"Oh, screw it!" Swallowing his pride, he reached in and pulled out the vibrator. Oh, god! he blushed just looking at the thing. He kicked off his boxers so he could spread out his legs. He glanced down at himself and had to cover his eyes. How could this get any more embarrassing? He stuck a couple of fingers is his mouth and covered them as best as he could in his spit. His hand was shaking as he lowered his fingers to his entrance. Taking a deep breath he slipped one finger in.

He flinched at the familiar feeling. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this. He pushed in and out trying to do a thorough job. He put in a second and started pumping his fingers faster. His hands stopped shaking and his worries went away when he lost himself in the pleasure. He bit into his pillow when he increased his speed. His erection was standing high now desperate for release.

Without hesitation he grabbed the vibrator next to him. He slicked the toy up with his saliva and slipped it in slow. The tears prickled at his eyes when he felt himself being filled again. It was still a nice feeling though. Kid played with the switch on the toy debating whether to turn it on or not. He decided he would, but he needed to find something first. He fiddled with the vibrator to try and find his prostate.

"Ah..." Kid bit into his knuckle just to keep his scream somewhat contained. He'd forgotten how good that felt. He pressed the vibrator directly at his sweet spot and switched it on.

"S-Shit...Ah!" Kid was ready to scream to the heavens it felt so good. He started pumping the vibrator in and out of him at a moderate pace. His moans could no longer be contained as his body was assaulted with sensations. His eyes remained shut while very few tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks. His cheeks blazed red while his mouth remained open.

Kid grabbed onto his member and moved the toy even faster ready to have his climax. Kid was completely lost. Not a single thought could make it through Kid's head as well as the sounds that were coming from outside his door. He didn't hear the foot steps or his door creak open and just when he was about to cum...

"Hey Kiddo I...OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!"

Kid came out of his lust induced fantasy just in time to see his father go running out the door. "DAD! KNOCK NEXT TIME"

"SORRY!"

He needed to get that lock fixed.

Soul walked onto the porch of Kid's house. He made just in time to hear Lord Death scream. Soul shrugged his shoulders thinking nothing of it. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently while rocking on the balls of his feet.

The door was answered in under a minute. Lord Death answered the door, his gloved hands covering his eyes.

"Uh...Lord Death?" Soul asked. Now, Lord Death was weird, but not so weird to have his eyes covered randomly.

Lord Death peaked from behind his gloves. His eyes instantly narrowed when he saw who was on his doorstep. "What do you want?"

Soul smiled shyly. He knew Lord Death and him weren't on the best terms, but he couldn't hate his guts...right? "I was just wondering if I could talk to Kid."

Lord Death blushed when the fresh image of his son masturbating came rushing back. "No Soul, Kid's a little...busy right now."

Soul frowned at the rejection. "Well, just tell him I said hi, I guess. Bye!"

Lord Death glared at Soul's retreating back. "Pervert." It was all Soul's fault his Kiddo turned into a sex kitten.

You guys were expecting Soul to walk in weren't you? Oh and about the OC's I originally was just going to use Stein, but I had a hard time making it so Kid wouldn't get dissected. Yeah so this was a hard chapter for me because I wasn't sure what to about the doctor. I hope you guys don't mind it because I know how some people find OC's irritating. I hope you guys like them because I am seriously worried about someone flaming me for using OC's when I could have just used Stein. If you guys want I can make time with the OC's very brief, or I'll even just rewrite it, but it would take me forever and I like the ending to this, so please don't ask me to rewrite it. Back to the topic about my fic getting ripped off. I'm grateful to the people who called her out: crazyasschick, The Mask of Insanity, and LamiaDarkholm thanks you guys it means a lot to me. Again, someone was using her account. I'm going to take her word for it and forget about it. It's gone anyway, so don't worry. Thanks guys, it's good to be back.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I'm getting pretty fed up with these haters I keep finding on other people's fics about Mpreg. I haven't had anyone hate on me for it yet but I'm waiting for it. It pisses me off because they're trying to explain that a man can't get pregnant. Well no shit sherlock everyone knows that, but a person can't turn into a weapon either, can they? If anyone is dealing with that please remind them of that fact. I don't get why people get so butt hurt over something that doesn't even exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Soul stood on Lord Death's porch waiting for someone to answer the door. He didn't get to see Kid in the last two days thanks to his overprotective father. Nobody would tell him anything and why Kid suddenly quiting school was still a mystery to him. It was Saturday now, so he had plenty of time to see Kid.

Liz answered the door her expression turning sour when she saw Soul. "Can I help you?"

Soul smiled sheepishly. He thought him and Liz were on good terms. Guess not. "Kid home?"

Liz sighed leaning up against the doorframe. "Lord Death is bathing him in holy water right now."

"Huh?" Soul raised an eyebrow. "But, Lord Death doesn't believe in that stuff." No one in the DWMA believed that. It was common knowledge that Lord Death was their god. (Don't take this personally if you're religious.)

"That's what I said."

"What did he say?"

With a completely straight face Liz said. "He pointed at me and screamed 'Shun the nonbeliever!' "

Soul bit his lip trying not to laugh at the image that conjured up. "I'll wait."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "Come in, Lord Death will probably kick you out the door anyway." She moved aside to let Soul in. She led him to the stair case. "Go ahead and let them know you're here. You've spent the night here enough, you know where the bathroom is."

Soul thanked Liz then went upstairs. The steps squeaked under his weight with each passing step. This house used to bring him so much joy thanks to all the fun the three boys had in the house. Now it felt like he was walking towards his death. He missed the days when it was a boy's night out, full of junk food and jokes that they would get slapped for. Now it felt so depressing. Amazing how one bad memory could ruin all the good ones. The bathroom came into view. He could see the light streaming from under the door. He knocked lightly on the door getting no response. He could hear the bath water running from the other side. Liz said Lord Death was bathing him, but he wouldn't really be in there with him, would he? Even if Lord Death was weird enough to do that there was no way Kid would let him in. Should he just walk in? It's not like he's never seen Kid nude before. Couldn't hurt. He turned the doorknob finding it open and pushed in open slowly. "Hey Kid yo..."

"BE GONE DEMON CHILD!"

Soul quickly shut the door before a bottle of shampoo nailed him on the head. He just barley made it too. "Lord Death why are you in there?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lord Death kept the conditioner in hand in case Soul tried to come in again. He'd just gotten Kid to calm down and he was not about to let Soul ruin that. He hated seeing his son cry over some boy who didn't even deserve him. He'd been trying to relax Kid as much as possible which pretty meant treating him like a baby. His hatred for Soul was interrupted when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Kid who was soaking in the bath. "Yes Kiddo?"

Kid gestured for Lord Death to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. He cupped his hands and quietly told his father his request when Lord Death did as he asked.

Lord Death nodded and patted his head. "Soul, I'll be out in a bit. Please, wait outside the door."

Soul raised an eyebrow in question. He didn't like that Lord Death had used that sugary sweet tone with him. "Yeah, sure." He shut the door and leaned up against it. Great, this just screamed trouble for him. Maybe he could get out of here without a reaper shop at least.

Lord Death poured water over Kid's head to get the remaining shampoo out. He loved being able to treat Kiddo like this, but not at the price Kid had to pay. "Kiddo, are you sure you don't want to talk to him?" As much as he hated Soul's guts he knew Kid wanted to at least say something to him.

Kid shook his head. He knew that if he talked to Soul he would be tempted to tell him everything and he just couldn't do that. If he confessed now it would cause more problems than solve.

Lord Death patted his son's back and left him to finish up while he went to talk to Soul.

Soul jumped when the door opened behind him. He quickly moved out of the way for Lord Death.

Once again Lord Death had his mask off, but he had everything off this time. A white button up top with black slacks. Kid was spitting image of his father.

Lord Death crossed his arms and put on his best death glare, which was terrifying. "Okay, I'm going to make this quick. I don't know what Kid plans to do. All I know is right now you need to leave."

Soul ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why? I'm so confused right now. When I saved Kid he said he just needed time to make sure I actually had feelings for him and now he's acting as if he's never going to give me a chance!" His eyes widened in shock when Lord Death refused to meet his eyes. "That's it isn't it?" Lord Death didn't answer only confirming his suspicions. "Why? What changed?"

"I have no authority to tell you anything."

"You have a mouth, don't you?! Tell me what's going on and I'll fix it." He was pleading now. All this information was too hard to take in and it was crushing him right now.

"Don't you get it?! It can't be fixed! The damage is done." Lord Death was yelling now and his eyes started to sting from unshed tears.

Soul's eyes were stinging just as bad as Lord Death's. "I don't understand. Why doesn't he want to see me?"

Lord Death shrugged. He wasn't aware of that fact himself. He preferred it this way anyway. "You probably cause bad memories. Please, do Kid a favor and just leave."

Soul's head was set on the ground, so no one could read his expression. Anyone could guess he was about to burst into tears though. Without another word Soul left in an almost zombie like fashion.

Lord death felt no pity for him. That was a lie, he felt some, but it was covered up by his hatred. Soul may be losing Kid, but Kid is getting the worse part of the deal.

Liz was sitting on the couch when Soul came stumbling down. She didn't ask any questions just let him leave without a word. She wasn't sure what to think of Soul at this point. Soul showed he had feelings for Kid and was trying his best to make everything right, but that still didn't excuse the fact that this series of unfortunate events started with him. In the end, she pitied both of them. All these conflicting emotions must be wearing them both down. Liz sighed out loud. "When did life become so hard?"

"Life's always been hard."

Liz nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Lord Death's voice come out of no where. She switched her position on the couch to face the reaper. "What happened to you?" Lord Death's shirt was soaked through while his pants were only splashed on. He was running a towel through his hair which probably met a wet demise as well. Liz hated to think it, but Lord Death actually looked pretty hot like that. Liz shook her head of the thought, her cheeks aflame.

Lord Death chuckled looking down at himself. "I guess I was a little too overbearing while bathing Kiddo. He screamed at me to get out and splashed me with the water."

Liz looked Lord Death up and down once more. "Did he throw the whole tub full at you."

Lord Death chuckled sitting down and shaking his head. "He got me pretty good though."

"I'll say."

"Liz," All humor in his voice disappeared and was replaced with what seemed to be dread. "How do you feel about this whole Soul and Kiddo crisis?"

Liz sighed running her fingers through her thick blonde hair trying to find the proper way to explain her thoughts on the matter. "Honestly, I think before we can decide whether or not Soul deserves a chance he needs to know the guy he likes is carrying someone else's child."

Lord Death leaned back against the couch a breath escaping his lips. "You're probably right, but Kiddo won't do it. He's convinced himself that even if Soul did accept the baby he would be doing it out of guilt."

Liz shrugged in defeat. "Guess we'll just have stick around and see how this all turns out."

"I suppose so."

Liz smiled laying her head on Lord Death's shoulder. "You're wet."

"I know."

Maka had just finished her favorite book while sitting on the couch when Soul came in. "Lord Death kicked you out?" Maka could tell from the look on her weapon's face the encounter did not go well. Exactly why she didn't want him going there. He needed to give Lord Death time to cool down and he was only making the situation worse by showing up non stop.

"More like him and Kid did." He lied down on the couch his head in Maka's lap. He really just needed her tell him something sweet right now. If there was anyone who could make him feel better it was Maka.

Maka smiled running her fingers through Soul's hair. She just had to think of Soul as cute right now. He was acting like a scared little boy seeking his mother's love for comfort. "Soul, don't worry he'll come around."

Soul hummed in response and in appreciation for the fingers in his hair. He loved it when Maka did this she had such a gentle touch when she wanted it to. It almost made him forget she could probably snap his neck with little to no effort right now. "I'm just so confused right now."

Maka giggled. "No surprise there. You went from drooling over D-cups to no cups."

"That's not what I'm talking about Maka. I'm not gay I know that much."

Maka raised an eyebrow in question. "Elaborate."

Soul rubbed his chin as he tried to figure out a way to put it. "Liking Kid has nothing to do with my sexuality. I like girls, but the person I love just happens to be a guy. Am I making this clear?"

"Crystal. I know exactly where you're coming from. I'm dating Chrona aren't I?"

Soul nodded. He almost forgot Maka was going through the same thing with her feelings.

"Besides, it's not like I've never had a girl crush before."

"Oh?" Soul flipped around, so he was now on his stomach with his chin in his hands and his legs kicking back and forth. "Do tell who this crush was."

"You pervert!" Maka blushed smacking him in the face with a pillow.

Soul chuckled into the fluffy object before pushing it away. "Come on, was it Tsubaki because that girl's got some serious..."

"Soul!"

Soul chuckled swinging his legs back and forth faster. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Maka sighed and mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Soul cupped his ear straining to hear her.

"It was Blair, okay?!" She looked down at her hands in fear of looking at his expression. She knew it was weird to like someone like Blair, but she didn't even know what brought it on it may have been because Blair had always tried to make her feel pretty. It was more like a big sister thing now that she thought about it. Doesn't matter it was a little crush and she was over it. When the silence became awkward she looked up at her weapon. "Soul!"

"What?! I wasn't doing anything!" Soul lied trying to clean up his nosebleed.

Maka sighed in defeat. She couldn't blame him he was just a boy responding to instinct. "Forget it. I'm too tired to Maka-chop you."

Soul sighed in relief and returned to his original position with his head in Maka's lap. "This is all so weird, don't you think?"

"What is?" Maka asked going back to stroking Soul's hair.

"Us. This turn of events. I mean, you're dating Chrona and I want to be dating Kid. Feels like it should be the other way around."

Maka giggled at the irony. "I know what you mean. I was so sure it was going to be me and you."

Soul opened one eye to stare at her. "You liked me?"

"Yeah at one time, but that's all over now."

Soul nodded his head in response. "I wonder what would have happened if I had just confessed a bit earlier."

Maka shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter now. What's happened happened. There's no turning back time."

It was the sad truth. Soul didn't regret falling for Kid and he's glad Chrona got the girl she wanted, but he does regret the blood and tears that were wasted in the process.

Ray: Sorry guys, I know I'm no good at updating, but to be honest I'm not a soulxKid fan anymore, so I don't have any motivation for this fic. I was actually going to dsicontinue this but I've worked on this for almost two years (god I'm slow) and I don't have much left, so I figured I'd get it done and call it good. There's something I want to say about the characters sexualities. I don't consider them gay just because I slash them. I also added a bit of SoMa because that is a cute couple. I also don't like it when people make Maka a complete bitch in soulxkid, I'm sorry but if you do that I instantly lose interest in the fic because Maka is Soul's friend she would never do that to him or Kid. That is all.


End file.
